Fun at Night
by elisha singer
Summary: This is a series that has Harry on patrol as a prefect at night and the encounters he has with different girls along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter wandered down the hall feeling good. He was on patrol as a prefect. His partner

tonight is his best friend, Hermione. They decided to split up and take the castle in sections.

Hermione reasoned that it would go faster this way. Harry was just reaching a broom closet when

he was grabbed and yanked into said closet.

"What the?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Shh, relax, Harry. Everything will be fine" a female voice whispered in his ear.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"You'll know soon enough" she said.

Harry felt his belt buckle come undone then his pants was yanked down. He felt a warm, soft

hand grasping and caressing his slowly hardening member Harry let out a groan.

"Mmmm, I think I'm going to enjoy this very much" she said with a purr.

"What?!" Harry asked.

He then felt her move and then his boxers were pulled down. His cock was exposed to the air for

mere seconds before it felt a hot mouth and tongue lavish it.

"Oh fuck" Harry groaned.

The girl licked and sucked Harry's rod. She bobbed her head swirling and twirling her tongue

around the entire length. Harry's hips bucked as he drove his rod deeper into the girl's mouth. She

didn't seem to mind as she took it all. Harry then began moving his hips in and out the girl's

mouth fucking it. He was grunting and groaning loving whoever's mouth this was. Because

whoever she was she knew how to suck cock. He threaded his hands through the girl's hair

causing her to lat out a groan.

"I can't hold back, going to come" Harry warned.

The girl massaged Harry's balls and he let loose his seed. She swallowed it all.

"Yummy" she said.

"Damn, you're good, but who are you?" Harry asked panting slightly.

"Lumos."

A light appeared and Harry saw her face. It was Hannah Abbott. What the hell? Why did Hannah

just blow him? Wasn't she dating Justin.

"Hannah?" Harry hissed.

"Yes Harry" Hannah said as she rubbed his cock gently.

"What, what are you doing, why are you here?" Harry asked his fellow Prefect.

"Oh Harry, I am here to make your patrol more interesting" Hannah said.

"Oh" Harry answered.

"Now time for the next phase" Hannah said with a smirk.

"What next phase?" Harry asked as Hannah extinguished her wand light.

He then heard some shift of clothing and the next thing he knew was Hannah's bare legs wrapped

around his waist. She was totally naked as far as he could tell. Hannah wrapped her arms around

Harry's neck pressing her nude body against Harry's clothed body.

"Hannah?" Harry hissed.

"Just go with it Harry" Hannah said.

He then felt his cock was enveloped by what he figured was Hannah's pussy. He let out a groan

as Hannah squeezed him. Soon she was fully sheathed inside Harry.

"Fuck me Harry, fuck me" Hannah panted.

"A-a-are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Come on Harry, fuck me" Hannah said wiggling her hips.

Harry couldn't take it and he pushed Hannah against the wall and pumped his cock in and out of

Hannah's willing cunt. Hannah gasped as she felt herself being filled and emptied over and over.

"Oh Merlin! Harry, you're so much bigger and better than Justin" Hannah moaned.

Harry felt a swell of pride hearing this. He was better than Hannah's boyfriend. He then sped up

the pace causing Hannah to grip his neck tightly and she keened in his ear. Harry was sure he was

going to go deaf due to this, but he didn't care as he felt Hannah's cunt grip him tightly as her

orgasm shot through her.

"Motherfucking hell, I never had an orgasm like that before" Hannah said panting.

She had a thin layer of sweat from the beating she had gotten.

"Want me to continue?" Harry asked.

"I do Harry, I want you to come in me Harry. I want your seed" Hannah said.

Harry began pumping again this time starting off faster than before. Hannah groaned as she held

on for dear life. She came again, but Harry kept going. Soon he spewed his load inside her. He

was left panting.

"Thank you Harry" Hannah said.

"You're welcome Hannah" Harry said.

After a few moments where Hannah got dressed and Harry got his pants back on he left then gave

Hannah the signal for her to go.

Hannah gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips before heading back to the Hufflepuff dorms.

"Night Harry" she said.

Harry shook his head and continued on with a bounce in his step.

/Scene Break/

Harry was now in a different part of the school still feeling the glow that you get after having sex.

He didn't think his night could get any better. He made his way down to the dungeons humming

to himself. He was in so good a mood he almost missed the person in front of him. He stopped

and frowned slightly.

"What are you doing out after curfew Greengrass?" he asked curiously.

"Why's it any of your business Potter?" Daphne Greengrass asked in her icy tone.

"It's my business since I am prefect. Now what are you doing out of your dorms?" Harry asked.

"Waiting for you Potter" Daphne said.

Harry didn't like what was going on and he readied his wand, but before he could do a thing

Daphne charged him and dragged him into the potions classroom.

"What the fucking hell?!" Harry exclaimed.

Daphne didn't say a thing as she slammed Harry onto the teacher's desk. She laid on top of him

and began kissing him heatedly.

Harry was shocked. What the hell was going on here? First Hannah and now Daphne. Something

was going on. But his brain shut down, he'd think about it later. He began kissing Daphne back

with as much passion as Daphne gave.

Their hands roamed one another's bodies and soon clothes were being yanked off. They fell to the

floor scattered about. There they laid naked and exploring each other's skin.

Daphne groaned as she felt Harry's hands rub and caress her breasts. She didn't think Harry

would be so gentle, but he was even with his calloused hands. They just heighten her pleasure she

was feeling.

"Fuck Potter" Daphne gasped.

Harry grinned as he moved his mouth to Daphne's neck and began sucking on it. Daphne tilted it

letting Harry have more access. She was moaning and purring loving the feelings she was getting.

Her hands were doing their own exploring and she liked what she was feeling. Harry's body was

nice sculpted and soon she got to his phallus and couldn't believe the size of it.

"Merlin" the Slytherin breathed.

"Wait til it's inside you" Harry whispered into Daphne's ear.

Daphne shivered. Never had a guy made her so wet, so hot, so wanting to be fucked.

"Fuck me Potter, I want this beast inside me" Daphne cried out.

Harry turned them over so he was on top for the first time. He aimed his rod and shoved in. He

gasped at how tight Daphne was. She was tighter than Hannah was.

"Merlin's fucking hell" Harry groaned.

He pushed all the way in and then revel in the feeling of Daphne's super tight pussy hold him.

"Have you ever been fucked before?" Harry asked.

"No, you're the first. I broke my hymen while masturbating with my wand" Daphne said.

"Well get ready for the ride of you life" Harry said.

Before Daphne could speak she let out a wail as Harry slid out of her. Once only the head was left

in he pushed back in. That was his tempo. Long, deep strokes. Daphne was arched her back and

craned her head back as she cried out in pleasure. She was thankful she had wards already set up

to block all sound to exit the room.

Harry thrusted in and out of Daphne loving every bit of her tight cunt. It felt amazing as she tried

to keep him in by gripping as hard as she could. He then sped up the pace wanting to hear more of

the lovely sounds Daphne makes. He wasn't disappointed at all.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Daphne chanted as her orgasm roared through her.

She had never had an orgasm like this before and it was bloody fucking amazing.

Harry kept going though he had to grit his teeth hard to stop from coming too soon. He wanted

more of this pussy before he gave her his seed. He went of a couple more minutes until he could

go no more. He let loose as Daphne came for the second time. They both laid there sweating

heavily and panting.

"Best fuck ever" Daphne said.

"I agree" Harry said.

The soon got dressed and left the classroom. Daphne gave Harry one more hot kiss before

heading back to the Slytherin dorm.

Harry was a bit tired, but he walked off whistling a tune with a bounce in his step.

/Scene Break/

Leaving the dungeons Harry walked on wondering if he had another encounter coming up. He

also wondered who would be next. His mind raced with all the girls in the school that could be

waiting for him. he couldn't wait for whoever was next. What he found was Cho just getting

ready to enter the prefect's bath. In her hands were her bathing supplies.

"Oh, hello Harry" she greeted with a smile.

"Hey Cho, taking a bath?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, care to join me?" Cho asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"Sure" Harry said as he felt his member harden.

In the bath Cho started the water and they stripped out of their clothing. Once in the water Cho

began to wash herself when Harry joined in.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Please Harry" Cho said.

Harry began washing Cho's back when she pushed her rear into Harry's crotch. She then began

rubbing and squeeze her cheeks as she got Harry off.

"Cho, so good" Harry groaned.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Cho purred.

She then spun around and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry returned the kiss and lifted Cho out of

the water. He pushed her so her back was against the side of the bath. He then with help from the

Ravenclaw inserted his cock into Cho's center. They both groaned as the felt themselves connect.

"Oh Harry, you're so goddamn big" Cho moaned as she threw her head back.

Harry dipped his head and buried his face into Cho's chest as he pushed more of his meat into his

ex. Once fully incased he began pumping away. The water worked against him since it provide

resistance. But Harry didn't care. He was fucking the pussy that got away.

Cho was moaning and had her arms wrapped around Harry's neck. Her hands pushing Harry's

head in to her heaving chest.

Harry lavished attention to Cho's breasts, which only upped the pleasure she was feeling.

"God Harry, oh god" Cho groaned.

Harry felt Cho's pussy walls clench around his rod and he bit back his own orgasm as she rode

out hers. He wanted to savor this cunt. He then began again once released. He felt her cunt spasm

at times due to mini-orgasm exploding at random times.

"Stop Harry, stop, too much. Oh please, don't stop so good" Cho whined.

Harry was kind of confused by the mixed messages, but decided to keep going. Soon he couldn't

hold back any more and fired off his load into Cho. They both stayed there for a bit to catch their

breath.

"That was amazing" Cho said breaking the silence.

"It was" Harry agreed.

After that they washed up and got back in their clothes. Cho gave Harry a deep kiss before

skipping off humming back to the Ravenclaw dorm.

Harry shook his and continued on his patrol.

/Scene Break/

Harry finally reached the rendezvous where he and Hermione were supposed to meet. He looked

at his watch and found he was a bit early.

"Hey Harry, good patrol tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, not many troublemakers out tonight" Harry said.

"Good, lets head back then" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and walking arm-in-arm they headed back to the Gryffindor tower. Once back they

said the password to the sleepy Fat Lady and entered.

"Come on, the night's still young" Hermione said mischievously.

Before Harry could say a thing Hermione pulled him to the boy's dorm and pushed him into his

bed. She got in also and drew the curtains. With a few waves of her wand she made sure they had

complete privacy.

"I've been wanting this all night" Hermione purred as she rubbed Harry's groin.

Harry, even though he had already had sex several times tonight couldn't deny Hermione.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" he asked smirking.

Clothes were flung off and soon Hermione let out a long drawn out moan as she was impaled by

Harry spear. She then began riding Harry rotating her hips, grinding them and bouncing up and

down.

Harry did his part and held Hermione's hips to help with her movements. Soon he got tired of that

and sat up and attacked Hermione's jiggling globes. His mouth latched to an erect nipple and

began sucking.

Hermione moaned as she pressed Harry's head to her chest with one of her hands.

"So good Harry. So good. I love your cock. Absolutely love it" Hermione panted.

Harry switched and attacked Hermione's other nipple as he used one hand to keep manipulating

her abandoned breast. Hermione arched her back to give more of her chest to Harry's hand and

mouth.

"OH HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she peaked.

Her cunt gripped Harry's cock tight, but Harry used this moment of weakness of Hermione's and

rolled them over. He then began pounding away at Hermione never ceasing. Hermione's pussy

was convulsing over and over in an endless cycle of orgasms. Harry kept going pushing his peak

back further and further. He wanted Hermione begging for his seed.

"Harry, Harry, please! I need your seed. Please, stop this, please!" Hermione pleaded.

Harry finally accommodated Hermione and with a couple more thrusts he spewed his load inside

Hermione. They both were panting and sweating. But both were satisfied.

"Thank you Harry, that was lovely" Hermione said.

"Only for you Hermione" Harry said.

They kissed then fell asleep in each other's arms.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was once again on patrol, but this time his partner was Padma Patil. Now he highly doubted

that he'd get the same experience he got on his last patrol since he was with Padma.

"Harry, why don't we split off. I heard from Hermione and she said it worked better, what do you

think?" the Ravenclaw Prefect suggested.

"I think that's great" Harry said.

Inside he was jumping for joy. Now he could probably get some action this night.

So they set a spot where they'd meet up as well as a time. They then parted ways.

/Scene Break/

Harry decided to start in the dungeons this time. He walked through keeping an eye out for

anyone out of bed.

"Potter."

Harry stopped and turned to find Pansy Parkinson standing there.

"Parkinson, what are you doing out of bed?" Harry asked as his hand neared his wand. Can't be

too careful now.

Pansy stalked forward and when she got close enough she leaned into Harry.

"I know that you fucked Greengrass" she said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked playing dumb.

"Oh can it, Potter. I know you fucked Greengrass. She came back walking wobbly and with a shit

eating grin on her face. I then heard her talking in her sleep"arry Pansy said.

"Okay, why are you telling me?" Harry asked not sure where this was going.

"I want a piece" Pansy growled.

Harry arched an eyebrow.

"What about Malfoy, I thought you two were doing it?" he asked.

"Draco, that piece of shit's dick is so small that I barely feel it. Not to mention he rather stroke

Crabbe and Goyle instead of me" Pansy said.

Harry shuddered at the mental image Pansy had given him with Malfoy getting intimate with

Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sorry for the image Potter" Pansy apologized.

"You are going to have do better than an apology to make me forget what I just saw" Harry said.

Pansy smirked. She looked around and found an alcove. She led Harry to it and pushed him

against the stone wall. She unbuckled his pants and yanked them down. His boxers followed and

she engulfed his whole limp organ.

Harry groaned as Pansy began blowing him. Fucking hell, the snake knew how to suck a guy.

Pansy bobbed her head as she felt Harry's member grow and harden in her mouth. It was too

much and she had to pull back a bit to be able to still breath. She pulled back and admired the fully

erect organ. It was so big and thick. Damn, how this thing going to fit in her?

"What are you waiting for?" Harry hissed.

Pansy flipped her skirt up and then peeled off her emerald green panties with her initials off. She

stuffed them in Harry's pocket.

"A souvenir" she said then jumped onto Harry wrapping her legs and arms around him.

Harry had to aim his cock by feel. It took a few tries, but Pansy gasped then let out a drawn out

moan as she sank down on Harry's wand. Harry muttered a few curse words as he felt Pansy's

super tight cunt surround him. Shitty, shitty, fuck, fuck she was tight. Once Pansy was fully down

on Harry she was gasping for breath. She never felt so full before and it felt so amazing.

"Fuck me Potter, fuck my pureblood pussy raw" she growled.

Harry spun them around and pushed Pansy against the wall and began to fuck her long and hard.

Pansy mewled as she raked her short nails into Harry's clothed back. Harry was sure that is he

hadn't had his back covered she'd have drawn blood.

"Oh fuck Potter, that's it. Shit, fucking coming" Pansy whined.

Harry felt Pansy's cunt grip him so tightly he was afraid that he'd rip his cock off he kept moving.

So he stopped and let Pansy's orgasm subside. Once that happened he went back to fucking her at

the same pace as before. He kept going stopping when Pansy peaked then starting all over again

after she calmed down.

"Fucking Merlin, you haven't come yet" Pansy exclaimed.

She was shocked how long Harry was going. The boys in the snake pit who liked girls only lasted

mere seconds then fired their load. Harry was going for a world record of some kind.

Harry finally felt that he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Close to coming, where you want it?" he grunted.

"In me Potter, I want your seed swimming inside me" Pansy purred.

Harry thrusted in and out a few more time before releasing his load deep within Pansy with one

final powerful thrust. Pansy came too, which only sweeten the whole thing.

Once they regained their breath Pansy pulled out and got down on her knees and cleaned Harry's

cock. She licked off all of her juices as well as a bit of Harry's come. Once fully clean she got up

and pulled another pair of panties she had in her pocket. She put them on and Harry gave her a

look.

"What, I don't waste good come" she said.

Harry shook his head and then pulled his pants and boxers up.

"It was a pleasure Potter" Pansy said.

"Yeah, a pleasure" Harry said.

Pansy walked away walking funny.

Harry shook his head as he waited for Pansy to disappear from his sight. Once she had he went on

his way whistling as he went.

/Scene Break/

Harry was on his way and was passing the hospital wing when he heard something. He stopped to

listen.

"Psst."

Harry looked around and found the sound was coming from inside the wing. He frowned and

decided to investigate. He had his wand out just in case. He slowly opened the infirmary door and

peeked in.

"What took you?"

Harry followed the voice and found it was Katie Bell.

"Katie, what in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wasn't feeling well and came here to get checked. Madam Pomfrey is making stay over night to

be safe" Katie explained.

Harry nodded. He knew this all too well.

"Okay, why are you calling me?" he asked.

"I can't sleep and I am bored. I saw you passing and thought you could entertain me for a spell"

Katie said.

"Sure, what the hell" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

He walked over to Katie so they could chat not knowing that Katie had other plans. Once he got

to her bed Katie grabbed Harry and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Harry was stunned by this, he

pulled away and looked at his friend and Quidditch teammate.

"Katie?" he questioned.

"Just go with Harry" Katie said.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and thought the hell with it and began kissing Katie. Katie moaned

into this kiss. She then began buckling his pants.

"What about Pomfrey?" Harry asked breaking the kiss.

"It's alright, I hit her with a spell so she'll be out for a while. We have plenty of time" Katie

panted.

Harry nodded and shoved his hand down Katie's pants and found she wasn't wearing any

underwear at all. All he felt was her smooth hairless cunt. He then rammed three fingers into her

and began thrusting away.

"Oh fuck, Harry" Katie gasped.

Katie kept riding Harry's fingers and trying to get Harry's pants off too. It was hard since her

pleasure induced brain was making it hard to complete simply tasks at the moment. So Harry

finished Katie's job for her as well as helped strip her of the rest of her clothes, which was hard

enough since he was doing it one handed, but Katie helped when she could focus.

Once Katie was naked Harry pulled his fingers out of Katie. Katie let out a groan due to the loss.

She was empty long as Harry slammed his whole cock into her.

"Oh Motherfucking Merlin!" Katie shouted.

Her whole cunt was stuffed with Harry. She couldn't believe the size of him. There wasn't any

room left inside her. She could feel every vein, throb and twitch Harry's phallus made.

"So full" Katie moaned.

Harry felt that Katie was tight still, but wasn't as tight as Pansy or a few of the other girls he had

fucked. But hey, a pussy was a pussy. He then proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of her.

He was going to ruin her.

"Yes Harry, fuck me, fuck my pussy. Fuck it good" Katie moaned.

She was using her hands to rub and caress her breasts.

Harry kept pounding in and out of Katie going faster and faster. The bed creaked and rocked from

his movements. He slightly feared that it would break due to his hard and fast movements, but that

fear was in the back of his mind due to the wonderful pleasure he was feeling.

Katie felt her peak and she came with a groan that turned into a deep growl. It shocked Harry a

bit, but he just went with it. He was just glad she wasn't a scream like some girls he's heard about.

He stopped with Katie's orgasm and started as it started to subside. He was going to keep her in

continuous orgasms.

It worked Katie kept gushing every couple minutes.

"Harry, can't, don't know, oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck. Please, need you, oh shit, your seed in, fuck,

in me" she gasped as she went through orgasm to orgasm.

Harry smirked and sped up his movements. He then felt the familiar tingle and knew he was close.

He pumped a couple more times and fired into his friend. He then pulled out panting.

Katie laid there looking like death warmed over. She was panting deeply like she had ran ten

marathons in a row without stop.

"You okay Katie?" Harry asked.

"Fuck, am I okay. I just got the best fuck I've ever had" Katie said after her breath started going at

a normal pace.

"You're welcome" Harry said.

"Come here, let me clean you up" Katie said.

Harry crawled over as Katie sat up. She then took Harry spent member in her mouth and licked

clean of her juices as well a bit of his seed. Once clean she pulled back.

"Um, what about the mess?" Harry asked as he looked at all the juices on the bed.

"Don't worry, I clean that up. You just get going before Pomfrey awakes" Katie said.

Harry nodded and left though he and Katie kissed one more time. He then walked out of the

hospital wing with a smile.

Best visit to the infirmary ever he thought.

/Scene Break/

Harry continued his patrol now in close to where the charms classroom was. He kept his eyes and

ears peeled. He then saw a door open and was ready when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey Fleur, what are you doing out this late?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, I was just catching up some work the Flitwick wanted me to do" Fleur said.

Fleur had signed up and was an apprentice for professor Flitwick. Thus she kind of became a

teacher's assistant to the charms master. She stayed in the castle so she'd have easy access if she

had questions.

"Okay, well then I'll just carry on then" Harry said.

He then began to walk away when Fleur grabbed his arm.

"Uh, what is it Fleur?" he asked confused.

"I smell it Harry, you've had sex recently" Fleur said in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked doing his best to hide his nerves.

"Harry, I am a Veela. I am a sexual creature by nature. I can tell when someone has had sex and

when. I can smell it. You've had sex and not just once, but two time already" Fleur said.

"Um, what are you going to do about it?" Harry asked now his nerves showing a bit.

Fleur gave Harry a saucy grin and pulled him into the classroom she had just come out of. Once

inside she charmed the door locked and silenced the room so no sound could escape.

"Fleur, what's going on?" Harry asked now a bit scared.

"Relax Harry, I'm just going to test you on your stamina" Fleur purred as she stripped out of her

robe and clothes.

Soon she stood naked. Her flawless body making Harry quite hard. There was no blemish at all

on Fleur's body. Her breasts were high and firm, not to mention big. She had smooth toned lags

and a hairless cunt. She so fucking perfect. Harry was getting hard just staring at her.

"Come Harry whip it out, I want to see the beast that will be within me" Fleur begged.

Harry gulped and with shaky hands took his pants and boxers off along with his shirt. And there

sticking out was a piece of meat Fleur couldn't wait to stick in her mouth. She moved as quick and

graceful as a cat and was soon on her knees servicing Harry.

Harry groaned as Fleur's superbly talented tongue and mouth worked him. Holy fuck, it was like

nothing he's ever felt before. Fleur knew how to work a cock like a high class whore. She used

her entire mouth, tongue and teeth to stimulate Harry into coming. It was taking all of Harry's will

to keep his load at bay.

Fleur then began massaging Harry's sack and this was his downfall. With a roar he slammed his

cock deep in Fleur's mouth and exploded. Fleur gobbled up all of Harry's seed. She swirled it

around her mouth savoring the taste that was Harry then and swallowed it.

"Mmmm, it's been a while since I've had such a virile seed within me" she said.

Harry was panting slightly. Damn, that took a lot out of him.

"Don't worry Harry dear, I'll get you ready in no time" Fleur said.

She then began using her breasts and caressed Harry's member back to full mast. Once standing

tall Fleur laid on her back and spread her legs as well as her cunt lips.

"Stick it me Harry. I want that in me NOW" Fleur demanded.

Harry wasn't one to leave a lady hanging so he lunged in like a man possessed and began fucking

Fleur hard and fast. Fleur gasped at the initial intrusion. She felt her walls expand to accommodate

Harry's girth. Merlin, he was so big. Much bigger than Bill or any other guy she had before.

"Oh Harry" Fleur moaned.

Harry kept pounding in and out of Fleur feeling the French witch's pussy convulsed. She had

come, but he wasn't going to stop. He just plowed on through causing Fleur's orgasm to extend.

Fleur moaned, whined and screamed as her nails raked Harry's back causing him to bleed a little.

Harry winced at the pain, but it was a small price to pay to fuck this goddess' pussy. He then felt

his balls tingle and knew he was close to coming.

"Fleur, going to come soon" he warned.

"In me Harry, I want to feel you inside me" Fleur panted.

Harry slammed into Fleur one final time and he exploded. His cream coated the insides of Fleur

and they both were able to relax. They rested for a bit then Fleur healed the scratches she had

made and they dressed.

"That was wonderful Harry" Fleur said.

"Yeah, it was" Harry said.

"We must do this again, yes?" Fleur asked.

"Of course Fleur" Harry said, he wasn't about to give up the chance to fuck this Veela again.

Fleur kissed Harry before they left. Then once exiting the classroom they parted ways.

Harry walked off feeling a bit tired, but with a shit eating grin on his face.

/Scene Break/

Harry walked a while then saw he was coming close to the astronomy tower and sighed.

I wonder who I'll find this time? He thought.

He then climbed the stairs and found it empty. That was odd since there usually was one couple

up here making use of the privacy the place gave.

"Hmm, odd" Harry mused.

"And what's so odd?"

Harry turned and found Susan Bones standing there by a telescope. Why didn't he see her his first

look around?

"Nothing, what are you doing up here at this time of night Susan?" Harry asked.

"Trying to make up some astronomy homework that I missed" Susan said showing her parchment.

Harry nodded.

They stood in silence when Susan decided to break it.

"Hannah told me what you two did" she said nonchalantly.

Harry felt his heart stop at this.

"Sh-sh-she did?" he stuttered out.

"Yes she did. We're best friends. We share everything with each other" Susan said as she jotted

down another thing.

"What exactly did she say?" Harry asked nervously.

"What do you want to know?" Susan asked looking at Harry with an odd look.

Harry gulped. He had to choose this next question carefully. Who knew what the answer would

be. Susan was always a sweet, kind girl, but he's seen her in a bad mood once or twice. Mainly

during DA sessions. She was utterly vicious at the dummies used to practice spells.

"Um, well, uh" Harry stumbled.

Susan giggled.

"She told me that you filled her up. That you were way better than Justin ever was and probably

ever be. That she so wanted another shot of you" she said with a smile.

"Really?" Harry asked feeling his male ego grow.

"Yeah, she was very descriptive in her telling that I knew I had to have you too" Susan said

purring the last few lines.

Harry gulped. He didn't know if he had enough strength to go again. I mean, he just fucked a

Veela not too long ago. So he wasn't sure if he could. But being a male and being Harry Potter,

he was going to be stubborn and push on through rather than back away. This was a challenge.

He liked challenges.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" he asked.

Susan dropped her work and launched herself at Harry. She embraced him and they kissed. She

grounded her pelvis into Harry's. Grinding their clothed sexes together. She felt Harry harden and

she groaned. Merlin, she so wanted this meat inside her.

Harry did his best to keep up with Susan's burst of sexual energy. Damn, she was so sweet and

kind that it was kind of hard to think she was a horny girl underneath.

"Harry, I want you in me now" Susan growled.

Harry wasn't about to deny her. He used one hand and unzipped his pants and pulled his cock

out. He then used the same hand and slipped it under Susan's skirt and relieved her of her damp

panties. He played with her pussy a bit to make her wet enough for him to enter without pain.

"Oh fuck Harry, quit with this shit. I want you in me" Susan demanded.

Harry pulled his hand out aimed his cock in and thrusted his hip burying half of his length into

Susan. Susan gasped as she was filled. Merlin, Hannah wasn't exaggerating. He was big and

thick. Susan had only had one sexual partner and that was Ernie and he was a disappointment.

Harry gave his fingers for Susan to suck. She sucked off all of her juices and loved it. She tasted

fucking good.

"Fuck, Harry fuck my cunt, fuck it. I want you so bad" Susan moaned.

Harry spun them around and pushed Susan up against the wall. He needed leverage if he was

going to fuck Susan the way she wanted to be fucked. He then proceeded to pound in and out of

her ruthlessly. Susan clawed Harry's back and he hammered away at her. She felt him hit spots in

her she never thought she had before. Damn, he was good. Then suddenly she saw a white light

and she let out soundless scream.

Harry felt Susan's tight cunt squeeze him and he fought back the urge to come. He liked Susan's

tightness. She felt so good. He kept slamming away never slowing and causing Susan's orgasm to

be prolonged.

be prolonged.

"Oh Merlin, Harry! So good, you're so fucking good. Going to come again!" Susan squealed.

More of Susan's sweet nectar poured out of her and down her legs and on the stone floor. It was

creating quite the puddle.

"Shit, going to come Sue, going to come, where do you want it?" Harry asked through a grunt.

"Fired it in me Harry. I want all of it. Make me yours" Susan moaned.

Harry rammed her a few more times then fired his load into Susan's quivering cunt. Both were

breathing heavily.

"Shit, I've never been fucked like that" Susan said gasping for air.

They then pulled back and Susan disconnected from Harry. Harry blinked then Susan grabbed her

panties quickly and pulled them back up.

"Wouldn't want to waste such a great present" she said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh look at the mess" Susan whined.

Harry then watched as Susan blew him til he came again. She then cleaned him and pulled back.

"You taste damn tasty Harry" she said licking her lips.

"I better go, I still need to make the rest of my rounds" Harry said as he looked at his watch and

found he was going to be late to meet up with Padma.

"Okay, but don't be a stranger" Susan said as she got back to her work.

Harry nodded and left.

/Scene Break/

Harry made to the rendezvous spot and found Padma there looking stern and tapping her foot.

"Where have you been?" she asked frowning.

"Sorry, I got caught up with something" Harry answered.

"I should be angry with you for making me wait" Padma said firmly.

Harry gulped.

"But I have decided if you do something for me I'll forgive you" Padma said.

"Uh, like what?" Harry asked.

Padma smiled a lustful smile.

"Oh, only something you can give me" she purred.

Harry gulped. He hadn't even fully recovered from his bout with Susan and Padma wanted a go.

What the hell was he going to do? He knew that if he did this then he and Padma would still be on

good terms. If not then she wouldn't be happy with him and since Padma and Hermione were

friends he'd get chewed out by Hermione for hurting her friend. This was a situation that only had

only one solution. So he had to bit the bullet.

"Where shall we go?" he asked.

"Follow me, I know a place" Padma said.

Harry followed Padma and they got to a portrait. She waved her wand and mumbled something.

The portrait opened and she led Harry in. Inside was a bedroom. She had this all planned.

"Pad?" Harry asked.

"Don't keep me waiting Harry. Hermione's told me all about your mighty 'wand'. I want to a

piece of its magic too" Padma said sultry.

Harry gulped. He wanted to damnit, but he was still recovering. He decided he needed to go slow

with Padma and get her going fast and roaring then he'd be ready. Hopefully.

The two began kissing and fell onto the bed. Harry removed all of Padma's clothes before she

even knew it. She was so drunk on Harry's kiss and where his lips were. To her neck, cheeks,

earlobes. He licked her skin causing her to shiver and to get her even more wet. When she felt him

feasting on her breasts she realized what had happened. But before she could retaliate Harry's

talented tongue had her in the throes of passion once again.

"Oh Harry" Padma gasped.

Harry smirked. His plan was working. He was feeling his strength return, but he wasn't fully set

yet. He needed a bit more time. So he moved one hand down and rammed three fingers into

Padma's cunt. He began pumping away marveling at how tight she was. He thought she was

dating and screwing Terry, but looked like Terry wasn't doing a good job at it.

"Fuck Harry, oh fuck. Fuck my pussy with your fingers. Oh Circes!" Padma wailed.

Thankfully the room was soundproof so no one heard them.

Harry felt his hand being flooded by Padma's nectar. He kept going though wanting Padma to

come again before he had his way with her. He felt her cunt grip him again. That was his cue. He

pulled his hand out and had her suck her own juices off.

Padma licked and sucked every morsel off Harry's hand. Merlin, she tasted so good.

Harry stripped out of his clothes and without preamble he thrusted into Padma. Padma let out a

wail as she was being filled to the brim. Hermione wasn't kidding when she said Harry filled her

up. Lord, no one could come close to Harry. Terry barely touched her since their first time. He

preferred the foreplay and that was it. He never even got her off. She had to do it herself when he

left for bed.

Harry pushed in and out on Padma loving this cunt. He figured he'd need some kind of system to

categorize the cunts he's fucked. But that would be for later when he wasn't so busy. He then

stopped, which caused Padma to groan. He then switched position and straddled Padma so his

legs were on either side of the Ravenclaw. He then proceeded to fuck her again.

This new position generated more pleasure for Padma and she came again.

"Fuck" Harry said through gritted teeth as Padma clenched him.

He had to stop so he wouldn't come too soon. Once her orgasm subsided he began again. This

went on three more times then Harry blew his load into Padma's willing cunt.

Padma sighed as she felt Harry hot seed swim inside her. She was going to have to thank

Hermione for this somehow.

They rested for a while then cleaned up, dressed and went back to their own dorms. They kissed

before they parted ways.

Harry walked back now really looking forward to his next night of patrol.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was on another night of patrol, though this time he was paired up with one Hannah Abbott.

He gulped. He knew from his encounter with Susan that the girls talked. He was a bit nervous

was Hannah was going to say.

"So, I heard you fucked the living daylights out of Sue" Hannah said in a conversational tone.

"Uh, yeah, I did" Harry said.

"That's good, she needed a good piece of meat in her for a while" Hannah said.

Harry could only nod since he wasn't sure what to say.

The two patrolled the halls together since Hannah wasn't one to split up. Or so she told him. They

made their way with Hannah leading. Harry wasn't sure where the heck she was taking him, but

figured she had her own routine when it came to patrolling like all prefects had. Soon they got to a

classroom and she poked her head in she moved back and grinned.

"Come on" she said.

Harry was confused, but followed Hannah in and found that the whole classroom was

transformed. Candles illuminated the room as aromas filled the air. Harry wasn't sure what smells

he smelled, but they were intoxicating. He then found Susan there wearing a sexy mustard colored

negligee. Hannah was standing beside her best friend.

"Uh, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Come on Harry, I think it is obvious" Susan said rolling her eyes.

Harry's dick sprung up ready for action. Damn, his luck was definitely on a roll.

"We've got time Harry. You can fuck both of us," Hannah said peeling her robes and clothes off.

She was wearing a very skimpy bright yellow bra and panties that were lacy.

Harry didn't need to be told twice and he stripped off his clothes. He didn't know who though to

go at first. The two girls though seemed to have it figured out as Hannah pulled Harry to them

then got on her knees and began sucking his cock. Susan pulled off Hannah's panties and parted

her friend's legs. She then brought her head up and began munching on Hannah's clean-shaven

cunt.

Hannah moaned as she was being eaten out. Her moans reverberated through Harry's cock and

caused him to grunt and thrust his cock deeper into Hannah's mouth hitting the back of her throat.

Hannah gagged slightly as the bulbous head hit, but she persevered and kept sucking and licking

away. Harry's hand was now on Hannah's head gently holding her as he thrusted his member

slowly in and out of her mouth.

Meanwhile Susan was deeply eating her friend's cunt. She knew what her friend's cunt tasted like

and loved it. Hannah tasted heavenly and Susan knew just where to hit to get Hannah to tweak

just right.

Hannah was grinding her hips into her friend's face as she kept her blowing.

"Shit, Hannah. Going to come" Harry warned.

Hannah sucked faster as she cupped Harry's balls.

Harry thrusted his cock deep into Hannah's mouth and fired off his load. Hannah gulped as much

down as she could. She pulled back just to make sure she didn't lose any. Her face was red and

she was panting as soon as she was able to breath. But she was moaning and really moving her

hips as Susan brought her to orgasm.

Susan's face was soon covered by Hannah's nectar and kept going till Hannah to yank herself off.

Hannah laid there panting while Susan was cleaning herself off. Harry joined her by licking her

face clean.

"Mmmm, you taste good Hannah" Harry commented.

"She does. Probably the best tasting pussy in all of Hufflepuff" Susan said.

Once Susan's face was clean she took off her negligee and spread her legs.

"Stick it in me Harry" she said.

Harry was already semi hard and stroked himself till he was fully. He then placed his hands on

either side of Susan's hips and rammed his whole phallus into Susan's willing cunt. Susan moaned

loudly in approval as she was stretched and filled by Harry.

"Yes Harry. I love this cock. Now fuck me. Fuck my pussy. I need it" Susan whined.

Harry obliged and began pounding away at Susan while Hannah watched on. She needed to rest a

bit, but hands couldn't keep still. She had taken off her bra and was playing with her breasts as her

other hand probed her cunt.

"Oh Harry, yes, feels so good" Susan moaned.

Harry dipped his head down and began feasting on Susan's chest. Susan moaned at this action

and grabbed Harry's head to keep him there.

"Yes, bit them, suck them, lick them," she panted.

Harry did. He bit Susan's breasts leaving marks as he sucked and licked Susan's breasts. He

avoided her nipples knowing she wanted it. Susan arched her back wanting more and more of

Harry's mouth on her chest.

"Harry quit teasing, please" Susan mewled.

Harry smirked and kept going. He wasn't going to give Susan what she wanted yet. He kept

slamming his cock in and out never easing up as he worked on Susan's chest.

Hannah was moaning as she watched her friend getting fucked. She so wanted to be the one in

Susan's place, but knew she'd get her turn soon enough. Right now she just had to keep herself

occupied. She teased herself enough, but stopped herself from coming. That was Harry's job of

course.

Harry finally decided to put Susan out of her misery and began suckling on Susan's nipples. This

caused Susan to peak and her cunt clenched around Harry's cock. Harry paused as Susan's

orgasm rushed through her. Susan seized up and passed out from her orgasm.

Harry pulled out and looked to Hannah who was more than ready. He made Hannah get on her

hands and knees then rammed his still hard cock into her.

"Oh! Fuck, I've missed this cock. It just feels so good in me" Hannah moaned.

"And I love your cunt Hannah. So fucking tight" Harry grunted as he began thrusting in and out.

The two fucked til Hannah had a sizeable pool of juice on the floor below her. Harry kept

pounding away at her orgasm after orgasm til he finally released his load inside her. He then

pulled out and fell back a bit. In his mind he knew he should probably start carrying some stamina

potions or something if he was going to have nights like this.

Susan had awoke and crawled over and cleaned up the mess Hannah had made.

After that was done they all got cleaned up and dressed. They all kissed one more time and then

Hannah and Harry left.

"Well, I take this way and you take the other. See you later Harry" Hannah said.

Harry shook his head. Hannah just wanted a fuck session with him with Susan in it then after

they'd part ways. A clever plan. He then walked off feeling good and wondering who'd he have

tonight.

/Scene Break/

Harry patrolled the hall and soon found himself close to where he had fucked Padma a few nights

ago. He smiled at the memory and wondered when he'd have another shot at that hot Ravenclaw

cunt. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that when he passed by he was grabbed and pulled in.

He was stunned and when he got his brain rebooted he saw it was Padma. Wait, she had red trim

on her robes and a lion crest on her robes. Parvati?

"Parvati, what are you doing here, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Hey Harry" Parvati greeted with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, hi. What's going on here?" Harry asked.

"Well Pad told me of her great night with you and I want a go" Parvati said as she rubbed Harry's

crotch.

"She told you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. She and I are sisters and we tell each other everything. I even tell her things I don't

tell Lavender" Parvati said.

Harry just nodded.

"Anyway, when she told me about her time with you I got jealous and knew I wanted my time

with you. She told me of this place," Parvati said.

Harry just nodded again.

"Now that I've explained myself let get these clothes off and get down to fucking" Parvati said as

she began to tug at Harry's clothes.

Oh fucking hell, got no choice I guess Harry thought.

Clothes were now on the floor strewn about. They were kissing and exploring each other's bodies

as they landed on the bed. Parvati was on top and she made her way down to Harry's erect

member. She licked her lips and dove at it taking the whole thing in her mouth.

Harry groaned as he thrusted his hips up, which made his cock bury deeper into Parvati's mouth.

She felt it hit the back of her throat and relaxed. She knew what to do. She then began giving

Harry the best blowjob she hoped he will ever have. She wanted to top her sister in every aspect.

Harry grunted and groaned as he caressed Parvati's hair and helped her guide her head up and

down. He liked the way she used her mouth and in a small part of his mind he was comparing the

two Patil sisters.

Though yes Padma never sucked him off, but he guessed she was pretty good at. Maybe next time

he could get her to suck him. But right now Parvati was winning that contest.

With a final grunt he spilled his seed down Parvati's throat. Parvati had to really relax her throat as

she felt the deluge hit her. Once getting all she could she pulled back panting.

"So tasty" she said licking her lips.

"Shit Parv, that was fucking awesome" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry" Parvati said beaming from the compliment.

Harry then flipped them over and he began to assault Parvati's body. He attacked her chest and all

she could do was gasp, moan, mewl and whine. He knew where each of her sweet spots were and

she didn't know if she could handle it when Harry got to her cunt.

"Harry, Harry" she whined.

Harry grinned then attacked Parvati's cunt. This broke her. Her orgasm passed through her as her

body seized up then went lax. Her shallow breathing was the only sign to show she was still alive.

Harry await til Parvati was awake. He then rammed his entire cock into Parvati.

Parvati let out a mighty scream as she was filled and stretched. She'd never had such a big cock

inside her. It felt like she was being split apart.

"Oh fuck, Harry. So big, too big!" Parvati screamed.

"Relax Parv, just relax. Padma was able to take it all" Harry said.

This brought a fire to Parvati's eyes. She wasn't going to let Padma beat her at this. No, she was

going to take it, handle it and deal with it better than her sister.

Harry felt Parvati's pussy accommodate him and he smirked. Gotta love those sibling rivalries.

Soon Parvati moved signalling she was ready. Harry began slowly fucking her since he wanted

her to beg for it. It didn't take long for that to happen.

"Harry, fuck me. Fuck my pussy. I want it, please" Parvati begged.

You want it bitch, then you're going to get it Harry thought.

Harry began slamming in and out of Parvati hard and fast and Parvati knew she bit off more than

she could chew. She was gripping Harry's back leaving nail marks and even drawing a bit of

blood. It was the only thing she could do to hold on. Her cunt was convulsing with orgasm after

orgasm since the stimulation that Harry was giving her was so good.

"Pleas Harry, stop, please. I can't take anymore. Please!" Parvati pleaded.

"No way Parvati, you wanted it, and you're getting it" Harry said through his grunts.

Soon he felt that familiar tingle and he fired his load deep inside Parvati. He then pulled out

leaving Parvati a panting mess. She was totally spent and couldn't move.

Harry was tired a bit, but knew he had to get going. He got cleaned up the best be could then

dressed.

"Once you've rested head back to the lion's den. Make sure you're not caught" Harry said.

Parvati let out a soft groan before dozing.

Harry smirked and shook his head then left. He really need some potions to keep himself going.

/Scene Break/

Harry wandered and was thinking where he could get some potions to help keep his strength. He

could ask Hermione, but then he's have to tell her what he has been up to. Not that he didn't want

her to know, but Hermione was a bit territorial when it came to sex. He was still thinking when he

sensed someone nearby. He stopped and found what looked like a younger version of Daphne

Greengrass.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"Astoria Greengrass, my sister is Daphne" the girl said.

Ahh. That explains why she looks so familiar Harry thought.

"And what can I do for you miss Greengrass?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you'd do the same to me as you did to my sister?" Astoria asked shyly.

This is my night. Two sisters in one night Harry thought.

"Okay, but you've got to do something for me" Harry said.

"Wh-what is it?" Astoria asked nervously.

Harry smiled gently at Astoria to put her at ease.

"I need some potions to help my strength and stamina. If you tell where I can find some already

made then I'll help you" Harry said.

Astoria thought for a second then nodded.

"Deal" she said.

"Excellent" Harry said.

They shook hands to seal the deal.

"Come with me and I'll show you where the potions are" Astoria said.

Harry did and soon they got to a room.

"This is a place where potions are kept for student use. Teachers don't know about it. Only

Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws know about it though" Astoria said.

Harry said nothing.

Inside Astoria showed him where they were stored. There was a huge selection of potions of the

common kinds. None that would be dark or illegal at all. Just the normal kinds.

"Thanks, now I should put up with my side of the bargain" Harry said.

Before Astoria could say a thing Harry kissed her. She was shocked. She had never been kissed

before since most of the guys close to her were Slytherins and she wouldn't never let them close to

her mouth. She moaned into the kiss with Harry and felt a fire being lit inside her.

Harry felt Astoria wiggle her body against his and he knew she was ready for more. He pulled

back and Astoria was panting heavily. Her eyes glazed over.

"Take off your clothes" Harry commanded softly.

Astoria did and soon she was naked.

Harry saw that Astoria and Daphne were alike physically. He could see that Daphne did have a

bigger chest though that was already known since Daphne has one of the biggest chest in their

year with Susan and Lavender being there too. Astoria's breasts were about half a size smaller

than her older sister's. Astoria had a bald pussy liked her sister had and it was already wet and

ready.

On your knees and take out my cock" Harry said.

Astoria still in her haze and did as she was told. She tugged down Harry's pants and boxers. She

saw Harry's cock and her mind snapped back. Her sister wasn't exaggerating at all about the size.

She then took it and began to gently stroke the elongate organ. It felt so hot and twitched at times.

"Put it in your mouth" Harry said.

Astoria did and licked and sucked Harry's member.

Harry allowed Astoria to do this for a while til he was wet enough then he pulled back. He then

picked Astoria up and moved them to the wall. He pressed her back to it and aimed his cock into

her virgin cunt. He then ease his way in and Astoria gasped and whined as she was being

penetrated for the first time.

It took a while then Harry broke Astoria's barrier and was deep inside her. He waited til she was

ready and kissed away her tears.

Astoria felt loved with Harry and wiggled her hips as she locked her legs around Harry's waist.

"Fuck me Harry" she said.

Harry kissed her once more than began to pump away.

Astoria was amazed at how this felt of having a cock inside her. She never knew it would feel so

good since she had heard from the other girls that it was painful and not very satisfy, but she

figured it was because they were being used by the Slytherin males and not by Harry, who was a

fucking god.

Harry was amazed at how tight Astoria is and he reveled in it.

"Harry, please go faster" Astoria requested.

"As you wish" Harry said then kissed her.

He sped up his thrusting and Astoria felt her orgasm hit her like a big wave. She blacked out

because when she awoke she found Harry looking at her. He was still pumping in and out of her,

but a slow pace.

"My god, that was amazing" she said.

"I've yet to get started" Harry said.

Astoria shivered. She didn't know if it was because she was frighten or excited.

The rest was a blur as Astoria went in and out of orgasm after orgasm til Harry spewed inside her.

He then pulled out of her.

Astoria dropped her wobbly legs and they touched the floor and she had to lean against the wall to

keep from falling down.

Harry put his pants on and went to gather the potions he needed. He drank down two and put a

few in his pocket. He placed an unbreakable charm on them each of them just in case. He then

turned to leave, but was stopped by Astoria grabbing his cloak sleeve.

"Can we do this again?" Astoria asked pleadingly.

"Sure, next time bring your sister" Harry said.

Astoria nodded and they kissed once more.

Harry exited the room feeling a lot better now. He had potions now so he could last the night and

for nights in the future.

/Scene Break/

Harry made his way when he heard sounds coming from a nearby bathroom. He followed them

and found it was coming from the girl's bathroom. He shrugged since he had already been in one

more than once. He looked around then headed in since he didn't need to be noticed. He followed

the sound to a stall and with a handy spell that gave you a glimpse of what was behind a door or

thin wall he found a girl sitting on the toilet masturbating.

Interesting Harry thought.

He then cleared his throat, which caused the girl to gasp and then he heard quick movements and

then he saw her poke her head out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard noises and had to investigate. Now tell me why are you masturbating in the bathroom

after curfew and not your bed like other girls?" Harry asked.

The girl blushed madly. She had no idea how Harry knew what she was doing.

"Sorry, I just like privacy when I masturbate" she said meekly.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Su Li" she said.

Harry then saw the Hogwarts robe with blue trim as well as the raven crest. She was a

Ravenclaw.

"Well Su, you are out after curfew and wanting a private place to masturbate is not a suitable

excuse" Harry said sternly.

Su bowed her head.

"However, there is a way we can clear this matter without any punishment" Harry said with a

twinkle in his eye.

"What is it, I'll do anything, please" Su said desperately.

"Have you come yet?" Harry asked.

"Wha-what?" Su asked shocked.

"Have you come yet?" Harry asked again.

"Um, no, you stopped me before I came" Su said blushing.

"Very well, Su I won't report this if you will get me to come and come yourself" Harry said.

"But ho-" Su was about to ask then it hit her.

"Of course. Come in and take seat and we'll get started" Su said smiling.

Harry went into the bathroom stall and sat on the toilet seat that he put down. Su took off Harry's

pants and saw his cock. It was big and thick and she didn't know if it would fit inside her. She got

down on her knees and began to lick and suck Harry to get him slick enough so he could fit inside

her easier. Once wet enough Su got up and straddled Harry's lap.

Harry grabbed Su's hips and helped push her down onto his phallus.

Su groaned and bit back the louder sounds she wanted to let out as she was being split apart.

Harry was so big that she was totally stretched. She was already a petite girl to being with. So

having such a massive cock going into her was hard.

Soon Su was fully sitting on Harry's lap and she had never been so stuffed before. She had no

clue how she could move with such a huge tool inside her.

Harry got his wand out and waved a few spells about then grabbed Su's hips and began moving

her up and down. It was hard for Harry since Su was the tightest pussy he'd ever had. Even

Astoria wasn't this tight and she was a virgin. Su wasn't a virgin, but was so fucking tight.

"Shit, have you've ever been fucked before" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but I've always had a tight cunt. Boys love it" Su gasped.

I'll bet Harry thought.

It took some time, but Harry finally found some control and was able to move Su up and down on

his pole without the fear of coming too soon.

Su was fighting not to scream out in pleasure and a hint of pain as the biggest cock she had ever

had fuck her.

"Go ahead, make all the noise you want. I've used some spells that will make sure only we can

hear" Harry said.

Su did and boy, was she loud.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! SHIT! FUCK ME HARRY! FUCK MY TIGHT CUNT. FUCK IT

GOOD!" Su screamed.

Harry was definitely glad he used those spells since if he hadn't then a lot of people would've

probably heard and come to investigate. He was pretty sure they could've heard Su in

Hogsmeade.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" Su wailed.

Su felt her cunt spasm and her juices squirted out from the sparse space that was left and sprayed

all over Harry's groin. Harry gritted his teeth to fight back from coming. It was hard since Su's

pussy was squeezing him in a super vise.

"So goddamn tight Su. So fucking tight. I love it" Harry grunted.

"I love your cock Harry. I absolutely love it. I've never been so full in my entire life. Fuck, you

touch places that I've never thought I had" Su moaned.

Su came a couple more time till Harry fired his spunk deep in Su. Harry pulled Su off him and

they were both panting.

"Shit, that was the fucking best I've ever had" Su said panting still.

"Yeah" Harry said nodding panting hard too.

They then got cleaned up and dressed and were heading to leave when Harry stopped her.

"If you ever want another go just ask Cho. She'll know the prefect schedule" Harry said.

Su nodded. She knew what Harry was getting at fully. She couldn't wait to talk to Cho tomorrow.

They parted ways and Harry finished rounds feeling good and thoughts about what his next patrol

might bring.

End


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was once again on patrol with Pansy as his partner this time. Harry wasn't uncomfortable

with patrolling with her like had in the past, but it was mainly due to them having being intimate

with one another awhile ago. They walked side-by-side without saying a word. Harry wasn't sure

what to say really.

"So, you are certainly notching your belt with Slytherin girls, aren't you?" Pansy asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, lets see. First there was Greengrass, then me, then her sister. The next one would be Davis

then Bulstrode" Pansy said.

"No offense, but I wouldn't let my dick even touch Bulstrode" Harry said with a slight shiver at

the mental image of the big boned Slytherin girl.

"No offense at all. We wouldn't want the best piece of meat we've ever found get mauled by that

troll."

Harry spun around to find no one, but Pansy, but she wasn't the one who spoke. So who was it?

"Who's here, show yourself" he said sternly.

"Relax Potter, you get so tense" Tracey Davis said as she pulled off her invisibility cloak.

"Davis, so I take it you heard about my bouts with a few of your housemates?" Harry asked now

relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, Daphne wouldn't shut up about how you filled her up. Pansy couldn't shut her yap about

how much better you are compared to Malfoy in everything. And little Story was so happy her

first time was with you. It was a dream come true" Tracey said.

"Okay, so what's the deal here?" Harry asked looking between the two Slytherins.

"Well Potter, I wanted to join in on this, but Tracey is blackmailing me so I'll be doing my rounds

while you fuck her til she's grinning like a loon" Pansy said unhappy about the whole

arrangement.

"You've had your damn piece. I want mine and I'm not sharing" Tracey said harshly.

Both Slytherins looked ready to kill one another. Now usually Harry would be all for this since

chick fights were supposedly hot, but not when it means he'd be out on having sex with either of

them. So he put a stop to it.

"Okay, put your fangs away you two" Harry said.

The two girls looked at Harry, who thankfully had much experience in being mediator from fights

between his two friends, Hermione and Ron.

"Tracey will get her night. Pansy, you and I can do it another night. You two can get with the

Greengrass sisters and make up a schedule of some kind. It has to be fair to all of you. I rather not

have you all backstabbing each other. There's plenty of me to go around so just be rational about

it" Harry said.

"Fine, we'll talk later" Pansy said then stalked off.

"Goodie, come on. I want to see that beast" Tracey said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him

into the nearby classroom.

Once inside Tracey wasted no time ripping Harry's clothes off. Once naked she stared at Harry's

semi-hard rod.

"By Merlin, so big" Tracey said with wide eyes.

"It's not even fully hard Davis" Harry said smirking.

Tracey then got on her knees and began licking and sucking wanting to see it in its full glory. It

didn't take long and once Harry was at full mast Tracey pulled away and could only stare. It was

the biggest she had ever seen.

"Oh fuck, I need this in me now" Tracey murmured.

She then stripped out of her clothes and used them as a cushion against the cold stone floor. She

She then stripped out of her clothes and used them as a cushion against the cold stone floor. She

laid back and spread her legs.

Harry smirked and decided to tease Tracey before giving her what she wanted. He used two of his

fingers and began probing her cunt. It was slightly wet, but Harry was going to make it gushing

before he fucked her.

"Potter, what are you doing, just stick that meat in me" Tracey whined.

"Not yet Davis. You're not wet enough. I rather not cause you anymore pain then I can" Harry

said.

"Fuck that, I want you to slam that beast in me now" Tracey snarled.

Harry ignored her and just so Tracey couldn't get up he took out his wand and muttered a spell

that locked her wrists to the floor along with her ankles.

"What is this Potter?" Tracey growled.

"Just making sure you stick around for the entire show" Harry said casually.

Tracey growled again as she moved her hips, which was one of the few things she could move.

She was cursing the name Potter right now for teasing her and not giving her what she wanted.

She could stand a little pain. It didn't matter to her.

Harry just kept ignoring Tracey's pleas and threats as he now had two fingers in Tracey's pussy

thrusting in and out slowly. He found she was tight, though when he pushed deeper he found she

wasn't a virgin. But it didn't matter to him about Tracey being a virgin or not. He gets to fuck a

tight pussy. He kept up his teasing as a substantial pool of Tracey's juices congregated on the floor

right in front of the crack of her ass.

"Potter please, please" Tracey begged.

"Pleas what Davis?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Fuck me Potter, fuck me now!" Tracey shouted.

Harry decided she was sufficiently wet enough and pulled his fingers out. They made a slucking

sound when exiting. He then lined his raging cock up at Tracey's entrance and shoved in. He

placed his juiced covered fingers into his mouth and tasted her tarty flavor.

Not bad he thought.

Tracey gasped as she felt her entire core being overfilled with Potter. It felt so wonderful yet a bit

painful too. She closed her eyes in pain and reveled in how she could feel Potter everywhere

inside her. Fucking shit, it felt good. The others weren't joking at all.

Harry paused for a moment to let Tracey get used to him then he started of slow in his thrusts

wanting to draw out as much pleasure out of Tracey as possible.

"Potter, I said I wanted to get fucked. That means none of this slow shit" Tracey said glaring at

Harry.

"Just building up Davis. Or do you want me to beat the shit out of you?" Harry asked.

"Beat me Potter, I want you to beat me with all you got" Tracey said with a snarl.

Harry obliged. He was a gentleman after all. Well, gentle-wizard. He sped up his thrusts til they

were now a blur. He went hard and fast.

Tracey gasped at the new speed and was now kind of glad she was still pinned since she didn't

think she'd have much traction if she wasn't. It felt wonderful. Never had she been fucked like

this.

"Fuck Potter, fuck, that's it. Fuck, yes!" Tracey moaned.

Harry grunted heavily as he slammed himself over and over in and out of Tracey. Damn, he had

never gone so fast in at the start. He usually went off slow then sped up for the finally. He was so

glad he got those potions so he could last the night able bodied.

Tracey had seen bright lights, which signaled her peak, but they seemed to flash before her eyes.

Over and over. Shit, she was having orgasm after orgasm. Potter was damn amazing to be able to

do that. Oh, she was going to have a lot to gloat over when she talked to her snake sisters later.

That is if she could walk afterwards.

Harry could feel that Tracey's cunt was constantly convulsing and by a glance down he saw the

pool of juices that was her was quite large. Shit, she had to have orgasm several times he thought.

Soon Harry couldn't hold back and fired his load deep into Tracey. He pulled out panting heavily.

He went over to his clothes and fished out a vial. He downed it feeling the effects right away.

Tracey was still on the ground still trying to catch her breath. Her whole body was tingling still

from her wave upon wave of orgasms. Her mind was completely disarray. Hell, if you didn't

know better you'd think she was a vegetable.

"Davis, still with me?" Harry asked.

Tracey mumbled something and that was a sign to Harry she'd be fine. He went over and checked

and saw she was still breathing and he checked her pulse just to make sure. He found it was still

beating. He removed his spell and got dressed. He left thinking one thing.

So that's a wham bam thank you ma'am.

/Scene Break/

Harry kept walking now alone since he had no idea where Pansy went. He did know that his next

bout with her would be a bit of angry sex, which will interesting since he never had that before.

"Hello Harry."

Harry stopped and found Lavender Brown standing in front of him. What the hell was she doing

out after curfew? Then it came to him. She probably had an evening rendezvous with some guy

and was heading back. But why stop and say hello to him though? Something was up.

"Lavender" Harry said with a nod.

"Come on Harry, we've been in the same house for six years and that's all I get" Lavender said

pouting.

Okay something was really up now.

"Lavender, you're out after curfew. Now my guess is that you are coming back from a stint with a

guy. Now I don't want to know who it is, but I'll let you off this time if you get back to the lion's

den as quickly as possible" Harry said.

"Come now Harry. I am not as much of a slut that the rumors out there make me. In fact I am a

good girl. I can show you how much of a good girl I can be" Lavender said purring the last few

words.

Harry felt his cock stir at this.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Oh, I overheard Katie Bell telling Angelina and Alicia about her little fling with you" Lavender

said s she twirled a lock of her blonde hair.

"I see, and you wanted your shot?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I heard you are big and wanted to know if it is true" Lavender said eyeing Harry's crotch.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked.

"Him, he's never got that far with me and from what I could tell he's got a shrimp dick" Lavender

said.

"Fine, but you are not to tell anyone about this" Harry said firmly.

Lavender nodded.

"If I hear one whisper of it I'll make your life a fucking hell, got it" Harry threaten.

Lavender nodded vigorously.

"Okay, lets find somewhere private" Harry said.

Lavender smiled and followed to an empty classroom. Once there Harry placed up the usual spells

so no one would hear or disturb them. Once done he turned and found Lavender already naked.

Damn, all she was wearing was a robe. He felt his cock ready to rip through his pants.

"Harry, it's impolite to keep a lady waiting" Lavender said as she laid on her back spreading her

creamy thighs.

Harry tore out of his clothes and Lavender got a good look at Harry's 'wand'. Merlin, Katie was

not exaggerating at all. She needed that in her 'holster' right now.

Harry seemed to know what Lavender was thinking and rammed right into her without warning.

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" Lavender screamed as her whole cunt was stretched to accommodate

Harry's cock.

"Goddamnit, you're fucking tight Lavender" Harry said through gritted teeth.

He could tell Lavender wasn't a virgin, but she was tight still, which meant her being a loose girl

was far from the truth. She was just a fucking tease, that's all. He then began thrusting in and out

as Lavender gripped his back digging her manicured nails in.

"Yes Harry, fuck yes. Such a big cock in me. So big, so fucking love it" Lavender moaned.

What do you know, she's quite vocal when getting fucked Harry thought with amusement.

He sped up his pumping as Lavender dug her nails even deeper even drawing a bit of blood. He

winced a bit from the pain, but kept going. She wasn't as bad as Fleur was. Fleur though was part

Veela and she had some strength in her.

"Fuck me Harry, fuck my needy cunt. I love your wand in me. I love it so much. It feels so good.

I can feel it touch places I never thought I had. OH FUCKING HELL!" Lavender wailed as she

came.

Harry winced as Lavender screamed. She was close to his ear when she did it and he could've

sworn there was ringing afterwards. He kept going fucking Lavender's sweet pussy. He then had

a revelation of sorts. He had fucked all of the girls in his year. Hermione, Parvati, and now

Lavender. Damn, he was good. He then felt Lavender pull his face down and they kissed.

Lavender was loving what Harry was doing to her. He wasn't the first, no. That belong to Oliver

Wood after a drunken night after a Quidditch win. She gave herself to him and though he was a

good size Harry blew him out of the water. After Wood Lavender would tease and flirt, but never

went all the way. She wanted it to be right with the right person. And tonight Harry was the right

person.

"Pound my cunt Harry, pound it to jelly. I want to not be able to walk tomorrow. I want to be able

to feel your seed in me the next day. OH FUCKING HELL!" Lavender cried as she came again.

Harry was able to avoid most of Lavender's shriek this time. He then decided to take it up a notch.

He bent his head down and began licking and sucking Lavender's grade A sweaty chest. She had

one of the biggest racks in Hogwarts.

"That's it Harry, suck my titties. Suck them, lick them. All for you baby" Lavender purred.

Harry licked Lavender's salty tasting skin and nibbled on her protruding nipples. He swirled his

tongue on them then used his tongue and caressed of the flesh globe before doing the same to

thing to the other. He liked the taste of Lavender and he wanted to devour her.

Soon he felt his balls tighten and he fired his load deep into Lavender then pulled out panting.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Well, you're a great fuck Lav, a great one" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry" Lavender said smiling.

Harry was getting ready to get his clothes on when Lavender stopped him. He looked at her with

a curious look.

"How about a titty fuck before you go?" Lavender suggested.

What the hell, might as well Harry thought.

He was about to take another potion, but decided he didn't need to since he had enough strength

to do it without it.

Lavender knee walked to Harry and placed her humongous globes in-between Harry's limp

organ. She then began rubbing them up and down feeling Harry's beast slowly come alive again.

She loved feeling Harry rise from the ashes. Hmm, kind of like a phoenix, interesting.

Soon Harry's cock was standing tall and Lavender was really going to work. She was bouncing

up and down as well as rubbing her breasts around Harry's rod. She even licked and sucked his

bulbous head since it would hit her in the chin.

"Oh fuck Lavender" Harry groaned.

"Mmmm, Harry. Spray me. Spray me with your seed. I want to get drenched in it" Lavender

moaned.

Harry couldn't hold back and he fired off with a erratic thrust of his hips.

Lavender's face, chest and hair was covered by Harry's come. She smiled as she used her hands

to gather what she could and put it in her mouth.

"Mmmm, tasty" she cooed.

Harry waited a bit to regain his breath then cleaned himself off and got dressed. When he was

done he saw Lavender still enjoying her sticky treat.

"When you're done make your way back to the Gryffindor tower, and remember, not one word to

anyone" he said.

"I promise Harry, not a word" Lavender said firmly.

Harry nodded and left.

/Scene Break/

Once back patrolling Harry took a potion since he felt like he was going to need it. He didn't

know why, but just a feeling. He kept his pace and did find some troublemakers sneaking around.

He scolded them and they left knowing that Harry would be telling their head of house. After that

it was mostly boring when he caught sight of something. He chased after it til he cornered

whatever it was.

"I know you're there, show yourself" Harry ordered.

Out of thin air Lisa Turpin appeared.

"Turpin, what are you doing out this late?" Harry asked.

"I was just taking a night stroll" Lisa said.

"With an invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"Well, I wanted only you to catch me thus the use of the cloak" Lisa said sheepishly.

Harry arched his brow at this.

"Su told me what you did to her and I thought you could 'punish' me when you caught me" Lisa

said blushing slightly.

Merlin's hell, she supposed to be a Ravenclaw. This plan is totally idiotic Harry thought.

"So are you going to 'punish' me?" Lisa purred.

Oh what the hell Harry thought.

"Miss Turpin, for being out of bed after curfew I am going to have to discipline you, severely"

Harry said in a mock stern tone.

Lisa shivered at this.

"Follow me" Harry said.

After finding an empty classroom Harry sealed the room with the usual then sat down in the

teacher's chair.

"Lay across my lap" he ordered.

Lisa did as she was told and felt Harry flip her skirt up. She shivered as felt Harry's hand caress

her panty clad bottom.

"Now time for your punishment" Harry said.

He then began spanking Lisa.

Lisa yelped and moaned slightly as the spanking continued. She kept yelping and moaning with

each swat to her derriere.

Merlin, how'd Harry know I loved to be spanked the Ravenclaw thought as she felt her panties get

soaked with her fluids.

Harry kept going losing count, but he did feel a wetness on his lap and laughed mentally. He then

stopped and saw Lisa red bottom. He then gently caressed it, which caused Lisa to suck in a

breath due to the pain.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I have" Lisa said wincing from the tingles of pain erupting from her rump.

"Good, but I seem to have a problem and it is your fault. So you'll have to fix it" Harry said.

Lisa felt Harry's problem and that only made her even wetter. Hell, she had fucking orgasmed

twice due to the spanking. She then slipped off Harry's lap and winced as the heels of her feet

touched her ass. She pulled down Harry's pants and boxers to stare at Harry's cock. Without

wasting any time she dove in taking the entire piece into her mouth.

"Shit" Harry hissed as Lisa began blowing him.

Lisa swirled her tongue around as she sucked as much as she could. Her cheeks were caved in

from it as she bobbed her head up and down. Breathing through her nose she was able to keep

pace without needing to stop and breath.

Harry was gritting his teeth as he ran a hand through Lisa's hair. His hips were bucking upwards

to meet Lisa bobs. Soon Harry couldn't hold back and thrusted upwards firing his load into Lisa's

mouth.

Lisa felt the tidal wave and she gagged. She took as much as she could, but felt a bit got into her

nose. She had to pull back.

It took a bit, but they calmed down and Harry was once again at full mast without any stimulation.

"Now for your reward" he said.

Lisa smiled peeled off her drenched panties and bend over the desk wigging her ass.

"Give it to me Harry" she said in a lustful voice.

Harry needed no other encouragement and rammed his entire cock into Lisa.

Lisa yelped and moaned as a grimace of pain flashed across her face. Part of it was because her

ass was still slightly sore and the other part was having her cunt stretch so much in such a short

amount of time.

Harry waited for Lisa to adjust then he commence pumping away. He gripped her hips to get

leverage.

"Oh god Harry, fuck me. It feels so good having your big cock inside me. Oh so fucking good"

Lisa moaned.

"Shit Lisa, so fucking tight. Love your damn tight cunt" Harry grunted.

Lisa moaned as Harry rotated his hips as he thrusted into her. Damn, he was better than Su said he

was.

Harry kept up this pace til he decided to change it a bit. He stopped, which caused Lisa to groan.

She then felt herself being flipped over with Harry still inside her. She was on her back and she

felt Harry rip open her blouse and tear off her bra to reveal her B cup breasts. She was panting as

she stared into Harry's lust filled eyes.

Harry proceeded to fuck Lisa once again as he ravished her chest with his mouth and hand. The

other was on her hip to keep leverage.

Lisa moaned at the new position and new stimulation. Fuck, Harry knew how to work a girl. His

rough hands brushed against her smooth skin causing jolts of pleasure to shot through her body.

"Oh Harry, feels so goddamn good. Please suck my nipples, suck them" Lisa rasped.

Harry being a gentlewizard did what the lady wanted. He sucked on Lisa's nipples like an infant

and Lisa arched her back off the desk wanting more.

"Fucking hell, coming!" Lisa screamed.

Harry felt Lisa core squeeze him tightly and he nearly blew his load too. He held off though and

stopped. He waited til Lisa was done then began again.

This went on and Lisa was a panting mess after her sixth huge orgasm. She didn't know if she

could survive another one.

"No more, please no more" she begged.

"We're almost done" Harry said gently then kissed Lisa for the first time.

Lisa moaned into the kiss. Damn, he was so much better than any other guy she had kissed. They

kept kissing as Harry drove into her again and again. Lisa felt herself crest again and this time

Harry didn't stop. He kept going til he unload his essence into Lisa. They laid there panting for a

bit til, both needing time to recoup.

Once that time came Harry pulled out and found his pants. Lisa got her wand out and fixed her

bra and blouse. When they were dressed Lisa picked up her panties and shoved them into Harry's

pocket.

"Something to remember me by" she said after kissing Harry on the cheek.

They parted ways with Harry heading back to the lion's den in need of a good night's rest.

/Scene Break/

Harry was getting close and he felt tired. Damn, he didn't know how many more nights he could

keep going like this. He was enjoying it definitely, but it does drain you a bit. He was getting close

to the tower and his nice warm bed when he felt a hand stop him. he turned and found the hand

that stopped him belong to Megan Jones, a Hufflepuff.

"Megan, what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"The same thing you did to Susan and Hannah, and now" Megan said.

Harry sighed as he fished out his potions. He downed one of them.

"Lead the way" he said.

Megan nodded and brought him to a broom closet. Once inside Megan began kissing Harry

fiercely. Harry was a bit off guard with Megan's aggressive nature since he had never seen it

before. She was always so sweet and nice. But he guessed that when intimate she was a different

kind of girl.

"Rip my clothes off Harry. Rip them off and shove your cock inside me. I want to be screaming in

pleasure" Megan panted.

Harry worked with the little light he had. He ripped Megan's blouse off then her bra went the

same way. Her skirt was left on as he tore her panties off. He then pulled his pants down and

rammed his shaft into Megan's cunt.

Megan gasped as she was filled. Damn, Harry was so much bigger than she expected. She

thought back to when she overheard Susan and Hannah talk about Harry and knew she wanted a

piece of that. And that she has it was so much better than what Susan and Hannah had described.

Fuck, it was a million times better.

"Now fuck me Harry. Fuck my pussy raw with that great beast" Megan moaned.

Harry pushed Megan against the back wall and proceeded to do just that. Fuck Megan's brains

loose. He was amazed that Megan was so tight. Rumor had it that she did a member or two of the

Puff Quidditch team in the locker room once, but it seemed that it was just a rumor or she did them

both and she just had a tight pussy. But those thoughts didn't last as he reveled in the girl he was

fucking.

Megan thrashed her head side to side as her pussy was being pummeled. Damn, Harry was good

at what he was doing. He knew how hard to thrust and how to liven things up and not make it

monotonous. He changed speeds, rotated his hips, ground his pelvis with hers, hell, he even pulled

out and rubbed his wet cock against her clit. This all drove Megan crazy.

"Shit Potter, going to fucking come" Megan growled.

Harry felt Megan's cunt spasm and he paused his thrusting. He pulled out and rubbed her clit with

his cock to extend her orgasm.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" Megan wailed.

Thankfully Megan had already prepared the broom closet so there was no sound being emitted

from it.

Once Megan had come down Harry inserted himself back in and began pumping away.

Megan was panting as she rested her head on Harry's sweaty shoulder. Damn, he was had

stamina. Megan came again and she was at her limit. She wasn't like some girls who could keep

going. Two or three hits was her limit at the moment.

"Harry, can't take, anymore" Megan heaved.

Harry nodded and worked fast. On Megan third orgasm Harry came with her. Megan would've

fallen if she was being held up by Harry and the wall. Damn, she was so fucking tired. She didn't

think she had enough energy to get back to the Puff dorms.

"You alright there Megan?" Harry asked with a bit of worry.

"Yeah, just need some rest" Megan said panting.

Harry just nodded as he pulled his pants up.

"Um, do you want me to walk you back or something?" he asked.

Megan smiled. He was very considerate.

"No, I'll be fine" she said.

Harry nodded though he was worried.

"Just go, I'll be gone very soon" Megan said waving him off.

Harry nodded and left.

I've so got to tell my aunt about this Megan thought as she began to repair her clothes.

Harry headed to the lion's den feeling good though he knew he needed a good night's sleep. He

knew he'd have some good dreams tonight.

End


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sighed. He didn't have a partner tonight since there was an auror or two in the castle so

there was no need really, but prefect rounds had to be maintained even with an auror presence. So

he made his way checking for troublemakers and wondering if he'd run into the auror that was

assigned. He was a bit curious as to who it was since when he got assigned McGonagall didn't tell

him who'd be there. He started making his rounds without no auror in sight, but that didn't bother

him. He just went on with business as usual.

There wasn't many troublemakers out tonight due to the auror presence and Harry had to wonder

why the prefect were needed tonight, but shrugged the thought off. He soon made it down to a

corridor and sighed.

"Hello Harry."

Harry stopped and found himself looking at Cho. He quirked his brow.

"Cho, what are you doing out here so late?" he asked.

"Oh, I just thought we could have another fuck. I've been dying to have your cock inside me

again" Cho said with lust filled eyes.

Harry felt his cock stir just at thinking of Cho's body.

"Where to?" he asked.

Cho smiled and pulled Harry into a classroom. Once inside he blinked and found they were alone.

Su was there too. But she was naked and lying face up on a table with various foods on her bare

skin.

"What's going on Cho, why is Su like that?" Harry asked.

"Su's going to be our living feast Harry. Try her special sauce. She makes it herself" Cho purred.

Harry groaned as he felt his cock wanting to rip out of her confines.

Cho led Harry and sat him down then sat next to him, closely. She then took some chopsticks and

began picking up pieces of food off of Su's body.

"Say 'ahh' Harry" Cho said.

Harry opened his mouth and Cho placed the piece of food in. This went on though Cho was

dragging pieces of food across Su's body causing the smaller Asian girl to whimper and groan.

Cho would sometimes dip pieces of food into Su's oozing cunt to give them some extra flavor.

She would then feed them to herself and Harry.

The entire meal was very exotic and Su was panting for release due to all of Cho's teasing. Harry

was fucking hard and fought the urge to break whatever thing the two girls had going. Once the

last piece of food was gone Cho turned to Harry.

"Now for dessert" she said with a lustful twinkle.

She got Harry out of his clothes and motioned for him to fuck Su. Harry needed no further

prompting as he slid his raging member into the lithe Ravenclaw.

Su gasped as she felt her orgasm crash over her. Harry paused till she came back down then

proceeded to fuck her.

Cho removed her clothes and climbed on top of Su lowering her cunt over Su's mouth.

"Eat my peach bitch," the older Raven ordered.

Su's tongue went to work and began slurping and munching Cho's cunt. Cho gasped and rolled

her hips over and grounded her pussy into Su's face wanting to feel more of Su's talented tongue.

"Mmmm yeah, fuck, such a fucking good tongue. Yes!" Cho moaned.

Harry kept pounding away though he adjust his stance and moved his arms and cupped Cho's

breasts tweaking her hard nipples as he kissed and sucked her neck.

Cho gasped and pushed her chest out more for Harry to grab.

"Like that my slutty Raven? Like me toying with your tits" Harry said between his love bits on

her neck.

her neck.

"Yes Harry, I love it. Please play with my tits. Play with them as much as you like they are yours.

All yours" Cho groaned.

Harry grinned as he increased his thrusting tempo.

Su's whole face was covered with Cho's juices. Her body was humming with pleasure as she felt

Harry's grand cock moving in and out of her. If she could speak she'd be moaning her pleasure,

but with Cho blocking that avenue she'd just reveled in it silently.

"Oh fucking shit!" Harry roared as he felt Su's tiny cunt grip him.

This caused him to lose his load inside the lithe Ravenclaw. He pulled out panting slightly.

Cho removed herself from Su's face. The little Asian was panting red faced. She was spent. Cho

turned and grinned at Harry.

"My turn" she said licking her lips.

She sauntered over and knelt down. She took Harry's limp cock into her mouth. She licked and

sucked off all of Su's juices as she worked Harry back to full mast.

Harry groaned as he weaved his fingers through Cho's long silky black hair. Shit, Cho knew how

to suck cock. Once standing tall Cho removed her mouth and then lowered herself down on him

using one hand to keep Harry still. Once fully sheathed inside She wrapped her arms around

Harry's neck and began bouncing and grinding.

"I've so missed this beast. I've diddled myself all those nights thinking about the next time I will

have this inside me again" Cho panted as she kept her rhythm.

Harry used one of his hands and gripped Cho's hips and helped her getting fucked. He used the

other and pulled Cho's mouth to his. They kissed, which was a whole fucking better than their

first one in the Room of Requirement and also the one they shared after their first fuck session.

"You're my slut, aren't you. You live only for my cock, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I live for your cock. I will always want your cock. I can't survive with it" Cho whined.

"That's it slut. Ride me. Ride me hard" Harry ordered.

Cho sped up her bouncing that's when she felt her cunt spasming as she came.

"Oh fucking shit!" she wailed.

Harry shot his load into Cho. Cho rolled off of Harry panting. Harry rested a bit himself then got

up and got dressed.

"I'll leave you to clean up, okay?" he asked.

Cho waved her arm tiredly, which Harry took to as an 'okay'. He left feeling good and a spring in

his step.

/Scene Break/

Harry made his way and soon felt someone grab him. He was yanked into one of the more

roomier broom closets. He blinked to adjust to the low light and found himself looking at a naked

Daphne Greengrass.

"What the fuck?!" Harry croaked.

"Which is exactly what we're going to be doing Potter. Now out of those clothes" Daphne said.

Harry didn't need to be told twice though he gulped down a potion since he knew he'd need it.

Once he was naked Daphne got down on her knees and took Harry's shaft in her mouth and

began to lick and suck it like a lollipop.

"Shit Daph, feels good" Harry groaned.

Daphne was encouraged by this. This was her first blowjob and was afraid she'd screw it up. But

since Harry liked what she was doing then it meant she was on the right track. She then stuffed

her mouth full of Harry and bobbed her head back and forth.

Harry leaned against the door grunting and groaning. His hips giving short thrusts into Daphne's

willing mouth as he weaved his hands through her silky blond hair. He saw her stormy gray eyes

look up at him and he couldn't help, but think how damn sexy she looked with his cock in her

mouth. He mentally snapped a photo so he could remember this moment.

"Shit, going to coming Daph" Harry warned.

Daphne just upped her sucking and her mouth was soon flooded with Harry's seed. She did her

best to swallow it all, but a bit leaked from her mouth. She scooped up the remains with her hand

and put it in her mouth.

"You've got damn tasty seed Potter" she said.

"Thank" Harry said.

Daphne then stroked Harry back to hardness and leapt on him. She wrapped her arms around his

neck as her legs did the same around his waist.

"Time to fuck" she said.

It took a bit to line Harry up properly, but soon Daphne felt Harry enter her and she felt complete.

She gasped and moaned as she felt Harry's cock buried inside her.

Harry moved and pushed Daphne to the wall and began thrusting into her at a hard pace. Daphne

seemed to like it as she squealed in pleasure.

"You're such a cock whore aren't you Daphne. You'll do anything for my cock, won't you"

Harry said.

"Yes, it's only your cock I want. No other. I'll do anything for it" Daphne moaned.

"Such a tight cunt my snake whore" Harry growled.

"Only for you my master, my body, my cunt is only for you. No one else" Daphne panted.

"Excellent" Harry said as he thrusted into Daphne extra hard.

Daphne winced slightly due to this, but the pleasure really outweighed the pain in then end.

Harry dipped his head down and ravished Daphne's heaving chest with his tongue. Daphne

arched her back wanting Harry to have more access to her breasts. His tongue felt so good on

them. She felt his mouth suckle on one of her nipples and she lost it. Her pussy exploded and

juices spewed out running down Harry's legs as well as hers.

Harry fought back from coming and kept his hard thrusting, though he extended his strokes as

well to last longer.

Daphne was so lost in all the pleasure that she lost count of her orgasms. Big or small, they didn't

matter. She was coming over and over and Harry wasn't letting up at all. He was a damn beast

and she'd let him take her whenever or wherever he wanted. Hell, even if was in the Great Hall

during meal time with others watching. She shivered a bit at this fantasy. She might want to talk

Harry into doing that sometime.

Harry finally couldn't hold out any longer and fired his seed into Daphne.

Daphne sighed as she felt Harry's juices coat her insides. She detached herself from Harry and fell

to the ground panting. She was sitting in her own juices and not even caring.

"You alright Daph?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just give me some time" Daphne said panting heavily.

"You sure? Will you be able to make it back to your dorms?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, go. I'll be fine" Daphne said waving off Harry.

"Okay" Harry said as he dressed.

"Potter, Harry" Daphne said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"We Slytherin girls have made a schedule" Daphne said.

"Alright" Harry said with a nod.

"Yeah, you'll have my sister next time" Daphne said.

"I'll make sure she has a great time" Harry said.

Daphne nodded.

Harry left making sure to close the door to make sure Daphne would have the privacy she needed

to recover and dress.

/Scene Break/

"Wotcher Harry, you look like you've been wrung through the wringer" Tonks said in greeting.

Harry chuckled. In a way he had been put through the wringer.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" he said.

"Oh, do tell Harry" Tonks said curiously.

Harry smirked and ushered Tonks closer. He knew he could trust the auror with his sexual

escapades. He then whispered into Tonks' ear.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" the pink haired auror shouted.

Harry cringed since he was close when Tonks shouted.

"Say Harry, we're friends, right?" Tonks asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, of course we are Tonks" Harry said not sure where this was going.

"Well then as my friend I think I deserve a ride on your mighty griffin" Tonks said with a wide

grin.

Harry couldn't believe Tonks wanted to do that. Okay, he shouldn't be shocked with all the sex

he's had, but come on, this was a friend, an auror for Merlin's sake. She was on duty. Shouldn't

she be acting more professional.

"Tonks" Harry said.

"Come on Harry, afraid I'd burn you out?" Tonks asked with fire in her eyes.

"Please, I outlast all of the girls" Harry snorted.

"We'll see" Tonks said.

The auror led Harry til they got to a portrait of a badger and Tonks muttered a password which

caused the portrait swing open. Once inside there was a bed waiting.

Harry whistled.

"Even after being here for so long this castle still so many surprise" he commented.

"I found it my fifth year and though it would a good place hide in when I had guys chasing me"

Tonks said.

Harry nodded.

"Well, what the hell are you standing there for. Strip" Tonks barked.

"Yes ma'am" Harry said as he removed his clothes.

Tonks licked her lips as she watched Harry's body get revealed. When she saw Harry's 'wand'

she drooled a bit. Merlin, the lad was gifted. She rushed to get down on her knees and gently

stroked Harry's rod.

Harry groaned as he felt Tonks' skilled hands work him. She was so much better than any of the

girls he's had except for Fleur.

"Shit, feels good" Harry mumbled.

"Wait til it's in my mouth, I'll have you spewing in no time" Tonks said.

She then took Harry entire length into her mouth and began blowing Harry.

"Oh fuck" Harry groaned as he pumped his hips back and forth slightly.

Tonks just kept sucking and humming a tune that Harry never heard before. But whatever the tune

was it was working on him. he felt his load ready to fire sooner than usual.

"Tonks, I'm going to blow if you keep doing that" Harry groaned.

Tonks pulled back and stroked his saliva-coated shaft.

"We wouldn't want that now would we Harry" she said cheekily.

"Such a tease" Harry said.

Tonks giggled and removed her clothes.

"I have one request Tonks" Harry said.

"Shoot, Harry" Tonks said.

Harry gave Tonks a look.

"Right, not the right word to use" Tonks said.

"Can I see you in your regular form?" Harry asked.

Tonks frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause as much as like your body now. I want to fuck the real one" Harry said honestly.

Tonks nodded and her body morphed. She still kept her tight toned stomach, her skin went a bit

more pale and her breasts, which were a modest B cup went to a very big D cup. Her hair went to

black and she looked like a combination of Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Shit, you look fucking hot Tonks. Why don't you always look this way?" Harry asked gaping.

"These things get in the way" Tonks said holding her humongous breasts, "and besides when

people look at me they thing I am my crazy aunt and I rather not want that reputation."

Harry nodded. He understood what Tonks was talking about.

"Well enough of this talking shit, lets get to fucking. I want that monster in me now" Tonks said.

They went to the bed and Tonks laid down and spread her legs wide as she used her hands to pull

back her pussy lips.

"Open for one" she purred.

Harry moved forward and sank his cock into Tonks in one swift stroke. Tonks gasped as she felt

Harry enter her. Fucking hell, she hadn't had a cock like Harry's inside her for ages. Harry wasted

no time at all and began banging away at Tonks.

"Yeah, that's right. Pound me, pound this pussy good. I want to feel it" Tonks groaned.

Harry buried his head into Tonks' chest and nibbled, sucked and licked her grand assets.

"Shit, feels so good" Tonks moaned.

Harry used his hands as leverage for his pounding and only increased the speed. He then felt

Tonks' cunt grip him tightly with her metamorphmagus abilities.

"What the fuck Tonks, are you trying to rip it off?" Harry exclaimed as he looked up from her

cleavage.

"Sorry Harry, sometimes I get too excited" Tonks apologized.

Harry sighed and went back to work as Tonks did a better job controlling herself so not to squeeze

the 'life' out of Harry's member. He then heard Tonks squeal as her cunt spasmed. Her juices

flowed onto the bed.

"Shit, no guy has ever made me come before him" she said.

"This is just the beginning" Harry said.

He then moved Tonks' legs and threw them over his shoulders and hammered away.

"Oh fucking Merlin!" Tonks screamed.

Harry's cock hit places deeper inside Tonks and she had never felt before. Harry sure knew how

to fuck a cunt well. She came for a second time and Harry lost his load just after her.

"Fuck, that was a great fuck" Tonks said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Yeah, it was" Harry panted.

"Now it's my turn" Tonks said.

Before Harry could say a thing she flipped them over and she was straddling Harry. She rubbed

her cunt up and down on Harry's flaccid organ causing Harry to groan.

"Shit Tonks" he said.

"I'm not going without a ride of my own. You've had your fun, now it's my turn" Tonks said.

Harry felt himself get hard again and once he was at full mast Tonks rose up and slipped back in.

"Now this is the perfect fit" she purred.

The auror then began bouncing and grinding on Harry. She acted like a goddamn cowgirl as she

used one hand to keep her balanced on Harry's chest. The other she had in the air like she was

riding a mechanical bull.

"Whoo-hoo!" she exclaimed.

Harry could only stare up as he watched Tonks giant breasts bounce and jiggle like mad. They

were hypnotizing.

"Are you going to just stare or are you going to do?" Tonks asked smirking.

Harry sat up and ravished Tonks' chest.

"Fuck yeah, now this is a damn ride" she moaned.

This went on and on as Tonks' juices coated Harry's groin and the bed below. She kept going and

going like the damn Energizer Bunny. Harry wasn't sure if his dick would be useable after this.

Soon he fired his load and Tonks fell of him.

"Now that was a fuck of a lifetime" she said tired, sweaty, but extremely satisfied.

"Yeah, but I think you killed it" Harry said pointing to his groin.

"Come now Harry. It just needs a little breather. It'll be fine" Tonks laughed.

Harry grumbled.

They had to rest for a long while, but they soon got dressed and Tonks pulled him into a kiss

before they left.

"We should definitely do this again" she said.

"Yeah, just tell me when you're working" Harry said, though he wasn't sure he really wanted

another go with Tonks.

"I am telling a few close friends too, they are need of some good cock" Tonks whispered in his

ear then left.

Harry walked away downed a vial and thought, what the fuck have I got myself into?

/Scene Break/

Harry was a bit tired, but thanks to the potion he was feeling better. He made his way looking out

and doing his rounds.

"Hey Harry."

Harry stopped and found it was Alicia Spinnet. She was grinning at him.

"Hey Leesh, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I am hoping you" Alicia said with a grin.

"Katie told you, didn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yup, how come you've never shared this with us girls before. We are teammates" Alicia mock

pouted.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Where do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Hmm, all business. Where's the wining, dining, the foreplay. I am a girl, Harry, and liked to be

showered every once and a while" Alicia said.

Harry quickly moved forward and took Alicia into his arms and kissed her hard. Alicia was

shocked at first then melted into the kiss and began kissing back. Soon tongue was added in.

When they pulled away they were panting.

"How was that?" Harry asked.

"Damn, I am set and fucking ready to go" Alicia said a bit glassy eyed.

Harry led her down the corridor with just his memory and found the room he was looking for. He

took out his wand and muttered a password and a part of the wall opened. He led Alicia in and

they found a king size bed waiting for them.

"What the hell was that?" Alicia asked.

"Something my father found during his time here" Harry said.

"Well then, lets get down and dirty" Alicia said and stripped out of her clothes.

Harry followed suit and soon they were back to kissing and fell onto the bed. They rolled around

kissing one another as their hands explored one another's bodies.

"Mmm Harry, feels so good" Alicia murmured as she felt Harry's hand rubbed her breast, which

were a nice B cup.

Harry was sucking her neck and nibbled on it a bit causing Alicia to gasp.

"Shit, I had a mini orgasm" she muttered.

Harry grinned and he moved another of his hands and lined up his rod and slipped it into Alicia's

waiting cunt.

"Oh Motherfucking shit" Alicia swore as she felt Harry slide deep into her.

Harry then began humping her in short thrusts making Alicia to gasp.

"So fucking big, never had something so big in me. Shit" she groaned.

Harry kept working on Alicia's body as he fucked her. She was on the bed withering and

moaning unable to do anything else. He moved his mouth to her perky breasts and worshipped

them.

"Yes Harry, gods yes. Lick them, suck them, bit them. Oh, I want you to mark me as yours

forever" Alicia moaned loudly.

Harry grinned as he dominated Alicia. It was a nice change of pace from the massive fuck session

he had with Tonks not so long ago.

"Goddamnit, coming!" Alicia shrilled.

Harry felt Alicia's pussy spasm as her juices poured out of her and onto the bed below. He kept

going though since he was just getting started. Alicia was in a constant state of orgasm whether

they were small or big. Each one just made her happy that she listened to Katie in the first place.

She'd have to thank Katie for this and she and her would have to team up to get Angelina into

this. The girl needed to get laid. She was too fucking stressed out.

Harry finally shot his load into Alicia after her fifteenth or was it sixteenth orgasm. She couldn't

remember the exact number.

"How was that Leesh?" Harry asked.

"Never fucking again will another guy's dick enter me. You are my one and only" Alicia said

looking worn out and exhausted.

Her body was covered with sweat, Harry's saliva, and his love bites.

"Will you be okay to get back?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Just need a bit of rest then I'll get going" Alicia said as she

snuggled into the blankets.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Harry said.

"You bet your ass you'll see me later" Alicia said then fell asleep.

Harry left and took another vial.

/Scene Break/

Harry was feeling now worn out even the potion in him. He needed to pace himself better, but it

didn't seem the girls he was doing was listening at all. They all wanted a piece of him and

wouldn't take no for an answer. He sighed. Why him? He wandered down the hall feeling the

potion slowly take effect and figured he shouldn't have taken it when he did since he was still

going through the effects of the potion he took after his bout with Tonks. He needed to read more

about this potion so he didn't get addicted to it. Maybe he could ask Hermione about it or Padma?

"Harry, I need you."

Harry stopped and found Hannah standing there wearing only a robe, which he figured she was

naked underneath, with a full-blown lustful look on her face. Her eyes were on his crotch and she

was licking her lips.

Harry sighed. Back to the trenches. He followed Hannah to a nearby classroom.

As soon as the door closed one naked and horny Hufflepuff attacked Harry.

"Shit Hannah, at least let me get undressed first" Harry said between her almost violent kisses.

"I want you in me now, no time for stuff like that" Hannah panted.

With deft skill she unbuckled Harry's pants and pushed those and his boxers down. She pumped

him a couple times with her hand to get him hard then sank down.

"Fuck yeah, I miss this so much" Hannah groaned.

Harry spun them around and had Hannah against the door and began thrusting in and out of her.

"Yes Harry, yes, fuck me. Fuck me good. I haven't had a good fuck since our last time" Hannah

moaned.

"What about Justin?" Harry asked.

"That asshole. He's got such a shrimp dick that I can barely feel him inside me. He loses his load

in a few seconds and pass out leaving me fucking horny and frustrated. You are the only one that

can satisfy me" Hannah said.

Harry felt his ego grow. He was better than Hannah's boyfriend. That made him feel good. He

was the only that could sate her hunger. Yup, it was a great boost to his male ego.

"Harder Harry, harder. I want to feel it for the rest of the week" Hannah whined.

Harry sped up his thrusts til he was hitting Hannah's pelvis. It hurt a bit, but Hannah didn't seem

to mind at all.

"Shit, coming!" Hannah wailed.

Hannah's juices flooded out soaking Harry's legs and running down the too. Drops of it fell to the

floor making small pools.

"Such a tight pussy Hannah, you love getting fucked hard don't you. You like a bit of pain in

fucking, huh? You're a bit of a pain slut" Harry said.

"Yes, bruise me, hurt me. I come harder" Hannah moaned.

Harry smirked and add in something new. He began spanking Hannah. Hannah let out a yelp of

pain, but Harry felt her pussy clench him as a mini orgasm ripped through.

"Shit, do that again" Hannah gasped.

So Harry did. He continued to spank Hannah making her have mini orgasms that made those

small pools bigger.

"Goddamnit, fucking coming!" Hannah screamed.

Harry felt Hannah's orgasm roll over her as her eyes rolled back in her head. Harry released his

load a little after hers. They slumped to the floor in the juices no caring at all.

Harry waited til Hannah came to and they cleaned up and got dressed.

"Thank you Harry, oh, you are the talk with the girls in the Puff dorm" Hannah said.

"Yeah, I've done you, Susan, and Megan" Harry said trying to keep the pride out of his voice.

"Yeah, anyway. We're comparing notes. Just be on the look out. Susan still wants another go and

Megan, well, she plotting something" Hannah said.

"Thanks, I'll keep an eye and ear out" Harry said.

They parted ways with Harry heading back to the lion's den in need of some goddamn rest.

End


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was back on patrol with his best friend/lover Hermione by his side.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what is it Hermione?" Harry asked as he checked a broom closet.

"I've heard some interesting rumors about you lately" Hermione said.

"Oh," Harry said not really paying attention at the moment.

"Yeah, it appears you are trying to fuck every girl in Hogwarts" Hermione said.

Harry froze and turned to Hermione slowly freaking out.

"So what's this about you gathering a harem at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Harry just sputtered and stuttered out nonsense.

Hermione grinned. She had a twinkle in her eyes. She loved messing with Harry, it was so much

fun. She finally couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Harry stood there wondering

what was so funny.

"Sorry Harry, but you should've seen your face" Hermione wheezed out.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I don't care who you sleep with Harry as long as I am your number one whatever you pick"

Hermione said as she stepped in close to Harry pressing herself to Harry.

"Of course Mione, you know I love you" Harry said.

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry. She then grounded her pelvis into Harry's. They groaned as

the humped one another with their clothes on.

"Love you too, Harry" she said.

They separated and started back on their patrol down the hall when they were interrupted.

"Mr. Potter, can I speak to you?"

Harry and Hermione stopped and found professor Sinistra standing there.

"Um, sure professor. Mione, care to go without me?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you back at the lion's den" Hermione said then left.

Harry turned to the professor.

"What can I do for you professor?" he asked.

"This way Mr. Potter" Prof. Sinistra said.

Harry followed Sinistra to her office and once inside she turned to him.

"Now Mr. Potter, it has come to my attention of some of your extracurricular activities you've

done these few past nights" Sinistra said.

Harry gulped.

"Uh, what do you mean professor?" he asked playing dumb.

"Don't lie to me Mr. Potter. I know you've been having sex with several girls in this school"

Sinistra said sternly.

Harry gulped again. Busted he thought.

"Now the question is what to do with you Mr. Potter. I could report this to the headmaster and let

things get sorted out by him, or I could sort this out myself" Sinistra said.

Harry was freaked out by what could happen to him that he didn't see the smirk on Sinistra's face.

She had him right where she wanted him.

"But, there is a third option" Sinistra said.

This got Harry's attention.

"You could somehow persuade me into not turning you in" Sinistra said.

Harry's eyes widen. Was she actually hinting at what he was guessing at? No way, this couldn't

be happening. He couldn't be this fucking lucky.

"So Mr. Potter, you think you can convince me to keep my silence?" Sinistra asked with a lustful

smirk.

"I think I can professor" Harry said with his own smirk.

"Good, then lets get started" Sinistra said.

She peeled out of her robes and Harry's eyes bugged out. Underneath the thick fabric was the

skimpiest lingerie he had ever seen. The cups barely covered her C sized chest and threaten to spill

out with just the slightest of motion. There wasn't barely any material covering her crotch. He felt

his cock jump to attention at the sight of the hot teacher.

"Now Mr. Potter, I believe I'd like to look at the goods before we go any farther" Sinistra said.

Harry just nodded and took off his pants and boxers to reveal his glorious appendage. Sinistra

licked her lips. Sure, she had seen a glimpse of it when she caught Harry fucking a certain Puff in

the Astronomy tower one night, but this was her first real look at it. She got to her knees using her

cloak as a cushion and began worshipping her new god. Her tongue slithered out licking the entire

thing then sticking it in her mouth and proceeded sucking it with all she had.

Harry groaned since he's had a lot of blowjobs, but Sinistra was topping them all because of how

experienced she was. Hell, she was better than Tonks and Tonks could suck cock.

"Oh fucking hell" he muttered as his hand caressed his professor's head.

Sinistra moaned as she kept sucking on Harry. Damn, the boy has such a tasty cock. She could

suck it all day. As she kept blow Harry a hand trailed down and ripped off a removable crotch.

She then stuck two fingers into her wet pussy and began pumping. She pumped her fingers to the

bobbing of her head.

Harry groaned and did all he could to stand up right as Sinistra blew him. He was gripping her

head tightly as he humped her head a little harder each time. Sinistra didn't seem to mind if her

moans were any indication though that might because she was too busy sucking and diddling

herself.

"Going to come" Harry warned.

Sinistra used her other hand that wasn't diddling herself and massaged Harry's balls coaxing

Harry to release his load into her mouth.

"Shit" Harry muttered with a sharp jab.

Sinistra felt her mouth get filled by Harry's seed. It was a lot and she had to pull back just to make

sure she didn't lose any. She swallowed it all then cleaned Harry off. She was amazed he was still

hard, but that meant she could get that beast inside her faster.

"We're not done Mr. Potter" she said.

Harry nodded and lifted Sinistra from her kneeling position. He guided so she sat on the desk

which made her cunt level with his rod. Convenient ain't it. He then pushed his whole member

into Sinistra causing her to gasp out loud.

"Oh god, it so much better than I thought it would be" she murmured as pleasure overloaded her

system.

Harry felt Sinistra's cunt spasm already. But he ignored it and plowed on. He began ramming his

cock in and out of his professor's twat.

"Oh god, yes, yes. That's it Mr. Potter. Fuck me, fuck my cunt good" Sinistra moaned.

"Yes professor" Harry said.

"Call me Aurora in private and I'll call you Harry" Aurora said.

"Yes Aurora. Now get ready for a grand fucking" Harry said.

Aurora locked her legs around the back of Harry's thighs to keep him put. She didn't want to have

this delicious piece of meat too far from her cunt.

Harry pounded Aurora and Aurora held on for dear life. She clawed at Harry's back, which he

was glad was still clothed or it would leave scratch marks. Harry though tugged down the top part

of Aurora's lingerie and feasted on her luscious breasts. Aurora moaned loudly at this new

sensation and arched her back pushing more of her chest into Harry's busy mouth.

"Ugh, Harry so good, so fucking good. You fucking my needy cunt, biting my breasts" Aurora

muttered.

Harry was gripping Aurora's hips to give him more leverage as he plowed his professor's pussy.

He never thought this could happened to him but he wasn't complaining at all. He had fucked so

damn hot and horny girls and he just hoped it would keep going with more girls be added to his

pretty full dance card. He had more room for more lovelies.

"OH GOD!" Aurora moaned loudly as she came.

Harry couldn't hold back and came also shooting his seed into his professor. They stayed there

regaining their breath.

"Harry, I think to keep me silent we'll need to make this more than a one time thing" Aurora said.

"If that's what you want Aurora, just tell me when I'll be there" Harry said.

"Sounds good to me" Aurora said.

/Scene Break/

Harry was back on patrol after settling terms with Aurora. He felt kind of smug for bagging a

professor and wondered if she'd be the only one. He knew aside from Aurora that Vector was hot

looking as well as Babbling and Burbage. All three were young and looked damn hot. They were

fantasies for the boys of Hogwarts.

With that in mind we kept walking and checking broom closets for any midnight rendezvous. He

did find a few and he scolded them and then send them on their way back their dorms. He kept up

the rounds til he hit the dungeons and that's when he saw Astoria waiting for him.

"Astoria" Harry said.

"Hello Harry" Astoria said huskily.

Harry felt himself stir. He thanked Merlin he drank a potion beforehand.

"Where to?" he asked.

Astoria took Harry's hand then led him to a broom closet. Once inside the younger Greengrass

sister wasted no time divesting herself of her clothes along with Harry's. Once naked she got

down on her knees and began blowing Harry. Harry groaned as he gripped Astoria's head.

"Shit, you waste no time" he muttered.

"I've wanted this cock again for so long. I hate waiting for something I want" Astoria said then

began sucking again.

This was Astoria's first true blowjob and she wanted to top whatever her sister had done with

Harry. She and Daphne were as much sisters as rivals with one another. They compete over

practically everything in life. Outdoing one another in sex was just one more competition added to

the growing list.

Harry felt Astoria's tongue swirl and twirl around his length and wondered how she knew how to

do this.

"Shit, you're good at this" he groaned.

Astoria smirked and pulled back.

"Better than my sister?" she asked.

Harry hesitated at this. He wasn't sure what to say since Daphne was a cock eater really. She just

loved his cock and wanted it whether it is in her pussy or mouth while Astoria wasn't like that all

really.

"You're both very good" he answered.

Astoria frowned. That wasn't the answer she was hoping for. So she was going to have to prove

she was better than her sister. She put Harry back in her mouth and began licking and sucking like

there was tomorrow. She was going to be better than her sister.

Harry groaned and inwardly smirked. So the Greengrass sisters were competitive. He'd have to

remember the next time he did Daphne. Soon he came and Astoria drank up all of Harry's seed,

but she wasn't able to get it all and some drooled out of her mouth and down her chin. She pouted

at this.

Harry wasn't going to allow Astoria to dwell on this and pushed her down on her back. He

worked his rod back up and then pushed into her still tight cunt. Fuck, he forgot how tight she was

even if this was her second fucking she had ever had. He then began to thrust in and out of her at

a medium pace not wanting to go all out just yet.

"Oh Harry, I love your cock. I've been playing myself so many nights thinking about it being

back inside me" Astoria moaned.

"No more thinking Astoria, you have me now" Harry grunted.

"Yes I do" Astoria purred.

Harry leaned down and Astoria grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues did

battle as they kissed. Harry broke the kiss and moved to her neck leaving marks on her. Astoria

didn't mind at all. She was pleased Harry was marking her. He hadn't done that to Daphne yet

thus having her one up her sister. Yup, life was fucking good right now.

Harry sped up his pace and Astoria panted and moaned as she felt Harry slid in and out of her

back and forth. She rolled her hips wanting to feel more. Then Harry stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Astoria asked pouting.

"I want to change it up" Harry said.

Astoria wasn't sure what Harry meant, but then Harry grabbed her legs and threw them over his

shoulders. Astoria gasped as she felt Harry's shaft touch places it didn't before. Then when he

began moving he was going deeper and deeper than before. Oh Merlin, it felt so good, this new

position.

"OH GOD HARRY!" Astoria squealed.

Harry felt Astoria come, but kept going gritting his teeth as Astoria's cunt tried to milk him of his

seed. He wasn't going to give in just yet. Once he felt her cunt relax at tad he began pumping

once again.

Astoria groaned as she felt Harry move once more.

"Oh Harry, more, more. I want more" she moaned.

"And you'll get it my little viper" Harry chuckled.

Astoria beamed through her sweaty exhausted face. Harry had given her a nickname. She highly

doubted that Harry gave her sister one. Now she had one upped her sister. Harry had given her a

nickname before her. Life was good.

Harry kept going til he felt Astoria convulse again and this he released his load into his little viper.

Astoria sighed as she was once again filled by Harry's white liquid. It felt amazing.

They relaxed for a bit then Astoria and Harry got cleaned up and dressed. Astoria kissed Harry on

the lips.

"That was amazing, better than our first time" she said.

"Anything for you my little viper" Harry said as he cupped Astoria's firm rump.

Astoria groaned as Harry groped her ass. It felt so great.

They then parted ways both feeling extremely good and satisfied.

/Scene Break/

Harry made his way down the corridor with a nice spring in his step. He then felt something and

he got his wand out. It felt like some sort of ward was put up, but why? He looked around and not

finding an enemy he was confused.

"Sorry to startle you Harry, but I just had to make sure you were alone."

Harry recognized the voice. It was Angelina Johnson. What was she doing here? He turned and

found Angelina standing there smiling at him.

"Ange, what's going on?" he asked.

"I placed some wards around here" Angelina said.

"Okay, why?" Harry asked.

"So we can have some privacy" Angelina said.

"You've been talking to Katie and Alicia, haven't you?" Harry asked.

"Yup, and I want some" Angelina said eyeing Harry's groin.

Harry was glad he didn't need to use a potion since he had enough time to recover from his bout

with Astoria.

"Okay, so where do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Here" Angelina said as she captured Harry's lips with her own.

Harry was pushed up against the wall. He knew Angelina was aggressive when it came to the

Quidditch pitch. He just didn't think that it would apply to sexual matters. Angelina was tugging

on his clothes almost ripping them as she sought his skin. Harry fought back by tugging

Angelina's clothes off.

More and more skin showed itself and that's when Harry realized they were in the middle of the

corridor where anyone could see them.

"Ange, don't you think we should go somewhere private for this?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, place his warded. No one can interrupt up. Now give me your cock" Angelina said

panting.

Now naked Angelina had Harry up against the wall as his shaft slid home into Angelina. It was an

odd role reversal as Harry was pinned to the wall and Angelina fucked the living daylights out of

him. She pushed in and out of Harry wanting more and more.

Harry groaned since he had never been the one to be dominate while having sex before. He was

the one usually in control, not the one being controlled per se. But Harry didn't have much of a

choice since Angelina was still slightly taller than him. He could see her dark chocolate skin and it

looked amazing against his white skin. Her D cup breasts swayed and crashed against his chest as

Angelina impaled herself over and over again on his pike.

Harry bent down and nibbled on Angelina's neck. This caused Angelina to gasp aloud.

"Oh fuck Harry, how'd you know that was so sensitive?" she murmured with closed eyes.

Harry chuckled. It was a lucky guess really. He had no idea Angelina's neck was so responsive.

But he kept going nibbling and sucking Angelina's throat hearing her moan, growl and groan in

pleasure.

If Harry was thinking clearly he'd have wonder how he was stay upright on the wall, but he

wasn't. But if he was he'd have found out that Angelina had prepared this spot on the wall with a

sticking charm, a very powerful one at that. Harry was now stuck to the wall so she could fuck

him til she w as satisfied.

This kept going as Angelina came and came with her juices spilling out onto the floor below, but

she was stopping since she wanted to get her monies worth. Katie and Alicia had talked so much

and praised Harry on what he fucked their brains out and they loved it. Angelina wanted that, but

on her own terms.

Thankfully for Harry his arms weren't a part of the sticking charm nor his legs. They were free.

He used his legs to lock around Angelina's firm ass and pull her closer and closer helping her

thrust in harder each time. While his hands toyed with Angelina's chocolate mounds.

Angelina moaned as Harry's hand tweaked her chest with such skill. It felt so fucking amazing.

His hands teased her nipples making them painfully hard and she loved it. Harry's mouth was still

had her throat and she knew she'd have marks in the morning and for awhile after. She didn't

k=mind being marked by Harry at all. She liked it.

"FUCK!" Harry groaned as he released his load into Angelina.

Angelina moaned with pleasure as she felt Harry's seed splash inside her. They stayed there

panting for a while then Angelina regretfully pulled out. Harry was still on the wall.

"Um, can I get down now?" he asked.

"Not yet" Angelina said with a smirk.

She then got down on her knees and took Harry's slick member into her mouth and began sucking

up their combined juices. Angelina moaned as she tasted herself and Harry. Harry just groaned as

he grabbed Angelina's head. He felt her tongue grab all of their combined essence and it felt great.

Angelina was a great cocksucker. But if he'd compare it to the other Chasers he only had Katie to

compare against since Alicia never sucked him off. He'd have to rectify that if and when they had

another go, but right now Angelina was in the lead with Katie coming in second.

Angelina kept blowing Harry knowing he was really liking it if his face and the sounds he was

making was any indication. She'd blown a few guys in her time, but she wasn't a slut or anything.

Soon she felt Harry's shaft jump in her mouth and it was soon filed with Harry's delicious creamy

center.

"Mmmm, yummy" Angelina said after she swallowed it all.

"Shit, that's got to be one of the best blowjobs I've ever had" Harry said.

"Glad you like it, now to get you down" Angelina said.

Harry was soon released and then got cleaned up and dressed. Angelina did the same.

"You know you didn't have to stick me to the wall right" Harry said.

"I know, but I wanted to be on top so to speak. Next time you can be alpha" Angelina said with a

smirk.

"Yeah, next time" Harry said with a grin.

The two parted ways with Angelina taking down her wards and cleaning up the mess she and

Harry made. Harry took another one of his potions.

/Scene Break/

Harry made his way and wondered who'd be next on his route. He then saw Megan and grinned.

"Hey Megan" he greeted.

"Hello Harry, ready to give my pussy another pounding?" Megan asked with lust in her eyes.

"You bet, where do you want it?" Harry asked.

"Follow me" Megan said.

The two entered a room that Megan knew about. Inside there was a table with straps. Megan

stripped off her clothes and hopped on the table. She put her wrists and ankles through the loops

and they tighten.

"Ready Harry" she said.

"Um Megan" Harry said.

"Pull that level Harry. It will put the table in a vertical position" Megan said.

Harry did and Megan was now vertical.

"Now stick that beast in me and fuck me" Megan demanded.

Harry sighed. This was a bit extreme for his tastes, but it seemed to get Megan off if her sopping

cunt was any indication. He dropped his trousers and boxer and shoved into Megan's more than

ready slit.

"OH FUCK! I've been wanting this beast in me again for a while" Megan moaned.

Harry began pounding away at Megan gripping the edges of table tightly as he put a lot of

strength into each thrust.

Megan was yowling in pleasure and slight pain as she beaten. It felt so damn amazing feeling

Harry punish her so.

"Yes Harry, yes. Fucking beat me, beat me with that monster of a cock. I want don't want to be

able to walk tomorrow. I want to be fucking limping" Megan howled.

Harry buried his face into Megan's neck as he kept grunting with each brutal thrust. He had no

idea why he was being so violent with Megan, but she seemed to like it so why ponder about this.

Megan was thrashing about though since she as bound to the table she could move, but she get

trying to free herself. She loved being used like this. She didn't think she would when she planned

this, but this turned her on so much. She was pushing her hips out as hard as she could to match

Harry's violent thrusts that she was sure she might've pulled a muscle. She was sure she'd have

bruises on her wrists and ankles where the straps are.

Harry kept going as hard as ever. He barely felt Megan's cunt convulse as she hit her peak for the

third time. He soon came himself and then pulled out. Megan was gasping for breath. Her whole

body was covered with a sheen of sweat.

"You okay Megan?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just, that was a fucking wild ride" Megan said still trying to regain her breath.

"Yeah, I hope I didn't hurt you though" Harry said.

"Not at all" Megan said.

"Okay, um, do you need any help?" Harry asked.

"No, I can clean up by myself. I'll be fine" Megan said.

Harry wasn't really sure since he did fuck her pretty hard, but saw Megan wave him off and

decided to go. He was just at the door when he stopped.

"I am so glad I told my aunt about you" Megan murmured.

"Your aunt, who is she?" Harry asked.

Megan looks up and smiles at Harry.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said.

Harry sighed went back and kissed Megan sweetly, which she returned. He then left.

I am going to so fucking damn sore in the morning, but it was so worth it Megan thought.

/Scene Break/

Harry sighed as he pondered on who Megan's aunt could be. He hadn't a clue at all and many

wild ideas flew threw his head. He neared the library without even knowing it. He was then

grabbed and pulled into the book sanctuary by two sets of hands.

"Whoa!"

As soon as Harry regained his footing he found Hermione and Padma were the ones that pulled

him.

"Hello ladies, is there something I can do for you two?" Harry asked.

"There's plenty you can do for us and to us Harry" Padma said with a lusty smile.

"Yes, definitely on the doing part" Hermione said licking her lips.

"Shit, here in the library. Don't tell me this is one of your brainy girls' fantasy" Harry said as he

realized where he was.

"Harry, of course. Every smart girl has had a fantasy or two about getting screwed royally in their

most favorite place" Hermione said.

Harry sighed. What was going to do? Well, that wasn't really the case, he knew what he wanted

to do, but he was still a bit exhausted from his go with Megan. He'd need to rest up while giving

the two brainy girls here what they wanted. Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Flip your skirts up, remove your panties and sit on the table" Harry ordered.

Hermione and Padma followed Harry's instructions to the letter. They stripped off their panties sat

on the table then flipped their skirts up to reveal their snatches to Harry. Harry held out his hand

for them to wait a moment then he disappeared into the stacks. He came back with two books.

Two thick, heavily ribbed books.

"Harry, what are you going to do with those?" Hermione asked a bit scared.

Harry just grinned. He then pressed the bindings of each book into each of the girl's slits. They

gasped feeling the cool material. Harry then began sawing the books up and down against

Hermione and Padma's cunts.

"Oh fuck, who knew a book could give you such much pleasure" Padma moaned.

"Oh god, this is so wrong Harry, so wrong" Hermione moaned.

"If it is then why are you enjoying it so much Mione?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I am not" Hermione denied.

"Then should I stop?" Harry asked as he slowed down the grinding on Hermione.

"Harry James Potter, you better not" Hermione hissed.

Harry chuckled and resumed his normal pace on Hermione which he had for Padma. Both girls

were withering and moaning on the table as the books gave them pleasure that they never got

when reading them. Harry increased the pressure on both of their pussy as he applied pressure to

their clits at the same time.

"Oh fucking Shiva" Padma mewled.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Hermione chanted.

Thankfully Hermione and Padma had placed up silencing charms around so no one would hear

them. They had this planned for some time and tonight they initiated the plan. They just didn't

expect Harry throw this creative wrench into their plans. But this wrench was a very welcome one

that both girls embraced.

The feeling of the multiple ribbed books against their twats was so much pleasurable than they

ever thought. Granted they never even thought about doing this with their books. Which was quite

shocking, but true for the two. But now that they were getting it they definitely would try it again

and again. Their juices covered the books now and dripping on the floor.

"Oh god here I come" Hermione groaned.

"Me too" Padma said.

Their orgasms let loose their essences and it soaked the bindings of both books. Harry pulled them

away from the quivering cunts. The two girls were gasping heavily from their pleasure. Their

orgasms were much bigger than usual. Maybe it was because of the use of books so erotically.

Harry was back to full now. He downed a vial of potion so he'd be more than ready. He stripped

out of his pants, but he didn't know who to do first.

"Do Padma first Harry, she wants it bad. I can occupy myself for a while" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and pulled himself sliding his shaft into Padma's sopping twat.

"Oh goddess, so fucking full" Padma moaned.

Harry then proceeded to thrust in and out of Padma.

Hermione rolled over and crawled over and climbed on top of Padma. She placed her cunt over

Padma's cunt with her having a up close view of Harry fucking Padma. It was an amazing sight.

She then gasped as she felt Padma's tongue wiggled around inside her.

"Oh Padma, right there baby, yes lick me good" Hermione yowled.

Harry saw this and figured that these two have done this before from the way Padma seemed to

know how to hit each of Hermione's pleasure points.

"You've been keeping secrets from me Mione" Harry said.

"A girl's got to have to keep some things to herself Harry" Hermione panted as she rocked her

pelvis against Padma's mouth.

Harry shook his head as he kept pumping in and out of Padma.

"Pull out Harry. I want to suck Padma's juices off your dick" Hermione said.

Harry did and as he did he heard Padma groan into Hermione's cunt. He pushed his rod into

Hermione's willing open mouth and sucked him off then she pushed him back into Padma. This

became the routine as Harry thrusted into Padma several times then Hermione would clean him off

then he'd enter back into Padma.

Hermione bent down and latched her mouth on to Padma's clit and began sucking.

Padma screamed into Hermione's pussy making Hermione to come as well. Harry felt Padma's

snatch spasm around his shaft. He paused waiting for Padma to calm down. Once she did Harry

resumed and he and Hermione started up their suck and fuck method. He finally came squirting

his seed into Padma.

Hermione's mouth locked onto Padma's cunt as soon as Harry pulled out. She sucked out all of

Harry's seed as well as making Padma come too. When Hermione got off Padma was exhausted

with her face covered with Hermione's juices. Harry pulled the Ravenclaw up and cleaned her

face and kissed her tenderly. Padma sighed as Harry gave her a tongue bath then kissed Harry

back just as tender.

When they pulled apart the found Hermione on her back with her skirt now gone. Her legs spread

and her cunt soaking.

"Harry, I need you" Hermione crooned.

Padma worked Harry back up then guided him to Hermione's twat. Hermione moaned happily at

once again being filled by her Harry. Harry then began pumping in and out of Hermione at the

pace he knew Hermione loved. As this was going on Padma picked up the book had used on her

and began rubbing it against herself as she watched Harry and Hermione.

Soon Harry came into Hermione and Hermione came again. They rested there for awhile and

watched Padma work herself up once again to orgasm. Once she came they cleaned the two

books and got their clothes back on. They walked out with Harry in the middle, his arms around

both girls. They both kissed Harry.

"That's got to be the best visit to the library I've ever had" Padma said.

"I agree" Hermione said.

"My pleasure ladies" Harry said.

They parted ways knowing that they'd never think of the library the same way again.

End


End file.
